


【信莎】牽手一起走

by Nagiharako



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 20130121 老作品搬運只是個平行時空，與任何人事時地物都無關
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

其實他偶爾會覺得自己有點奸詐。

「欸欸蔡昇晏，跟我去看電影啦去看電影！」  
理直氣壯理所當然的語氣讓他都懶得吐槽段考週是要看什麼電影了。  
深受全校愛戴的某吉他社社長…嗯？還是副社長？反正就是吉他社叱吒風雲雙人組裡那個讀美術班的高個子學長仗著手長腳長一手攬住相對小隻的他，用力的晃啊晃。  
「是怎樣？被課業搶走情郎所以來找小狼狗啊？」

好像還是應該要角色介紹一下。本屆附中赫赫有名無人不知無人不曉下港有名聲頂港最出名所到之處盡是少女小花滿天與少男崇拜眼光下略一千字歌功頌德的吉他社正社副社分別是誰早就不重要反正頭銜怎麼換都沒差的雙人組：豪邁的大笑配上不怎麼豪邁的身材，講話腔調不怎麼標準但考卷上寫的都是標準答案的溫尚翊；秀氣的手指文藝的創作加上高挑的個子粉白的臉蛋，術科一百創意一百可惜學科少一個零的陳信宏。所到之處受人尊崇簡直就跟黑白無常沒有什麼兩樣－－噢對了，就連焦孟不離這點都很像。「要看哪部啊？」

胡思亂想脊椎吐槽回話之餘被迫晃來晃去的他已經被那個白無常攬著肩膀抓著手臂，翻牆翹課還到了電影院門口，那傢伙的另一隻手還開始對著電影海報點起兵來。  
是錢太多嗎？還沒決定要看什麼就翹課啦？涼涼想著他沒有開口。

喔對了，忘記介紹自己了。嘿你好啊初次見面我是小狼狗蔡昇晏。

看電影一定是要配可樂的，所以他更是大力譴責離開電影院後來到麥當勞聊劇情時再度點了大杯可樂的陳信宏。  
「我就算喝垃圾飲料也還是長比你高啊！」  
然後他就揍了他。

「不要這個衰臉，看了就賭爛。等那傢伙閉完關拿完第一名之後你就又可以約他了啊。」  
坐沒坐相的軟骨頭抬眼看他微微一笑作為安撫，看起來有夠敷衍又莫名脆弱──雖然或許只是他的錯覺。蔡昇晏不爽的撇撇嘴。  
「走啦走啦去吃冰啦！」

其實他覺得自己是唯一隱約察覺的人，就算包含當事者兩位在內也是。  
小學讀了四所，到最後已經不是什麼努力融入想交好朋友之類的了。第一所學校交到的朋友在換到第三所學校時早就忘記臉了。  
所以他只是觀察著。誰惹起來會很麻煩、誰可以開開玩笑、這樣那樣的八卦誰討厭誰誰喜歡誰。  
不喜歡說話，也不喜歡攪進那些世界裡。他看著每個人比對著每間學校的差異，用內心默默吐槽打發每一天的課餘。  
所以他是最早察覺這些微妙不同的人。  
或許是因為他學過鋼琴還有點樂理知識、或許是他上了高中之後一反常態健談多話了起來、或許是他吉他彈得在社內兩三百人之中還上得了檯面，總之不小心跟吉他社兩大巨頭混在一起之後他有了更多的機會可以觀察、然後確認。  
開過玩笑說他們夫妻同心其利斷金的人所在多數，再怎麼樣都只是插科打諢而已。但要由少數可以長時間跟這兩個傢伙混在一起的他來說的話，這兩個人的關係要不是兩個小少女的你是人家最好的朋友不可以跟別人好唷我們一起去廁所吧呵呵呵；就是傳說中的友達以上戀人未滿我好在意你啊但是應該是因為我們是好兄弟吧嗯沒錯就是這樣但又好像有點不太一樣耶。  
基於想像溫尚翊（女）紮兩個小馬尾蹦蹦跳跳勾著胸前偉大的陳信宏（女）吱吱喳喳磨磨蹭蹭實在是有點超出他可接受範圍內，所以他就想說應該是後者吧。  
看看那個無比默契的眼神，看看那個偏心過火的放任，看看那個不知羞恥的撒嬌。  
還有最重要的，看看那傢伙不自覺假裝自閉尋求關注的態度、和那傢伙無意識插入每次另一人與其他人熱烈談話中的行為。  
矮額，果然是兩個小少女。  
蔡昇晏轉了一圈筆，決定擅自宣佈此項悖論成立。

然後沒多久後他就可悲的發現自己賀爾蒙失調思想不受控制，在想要控制之前就已經臉紅心跳身處青春期中無力回天。  
－－雖然他的臉上的表情還是偶爾裝乖大部分時間都在嘲諷就是了。

罪惡感是有的。  
雖然他想著欸他們的都才冒出新芽兩個人都沒注意到耶、我這邊的都竄到快高過腰了，應該沒關係吧？  
但是還是會有一點罪惡感。  
嘖，要是沒有發現就好了。

「瑪莎莎你怎麼啦～」  
圓滾的眼睛微翹的貓嘴，他才發現他再一次看著陳信宏出了神。  
全校都在傳，吉他社的風雲正副社為了校花正處於尷尬期。被校花告白的資優生減少了出現在社裡的時間，情場失意的美術班自暴自棄每天帶著學弟翹課出去吃冰。  
錯真大。每天搞畢籌學生會搞到快死根本沒空到社裡露臉的溫尚翊、翹課機率跟以往一模一樣只是之前完全沒人注意的陳信宏，現在就在他和石錦航面前依舊默契好感情佳的講著垃圾話。  
噢新角色石錦航，請把他記起來。雖然他話少不管事還是校園裡讓師長教官數一數二頭痛的學生，但是他也是和正副社關係超好的學弟之一，尤其是和溫尚翊。  
啊，不過帶自己翹課的頻率是變高了沒錯。大概是因為這陣子溫尚翊除了忙碌的各個大事業外還沉迷於和石錦航練琴飆技巧，所以相對的陳信宏所有時間幾乎都在和他到處晃。  
…果然還是吃醋？  
「沒怎麼啦，看你牙齒卡菜渣怎麼這麼呆而已。」「蛤！你怎麼不早講啊！」  
掩面羞奔進廁所的十七歲少年，真是青春。

十幾二十年後他看著那個徹底進化成腹黑大魔王的傢伙，還真的有懷念過以前那個青澀文藝還沒覺醒的少年。嘖。

※

最近蔡昇晏有點怪怪的，但真要說又說不出來。  
講話一樣賤、眼神一樣鄙視、裝乖一樣很像、狠瞪又一樣兇惡，但是就是怪怪的。  
是因為很溫順的跟著自己要逛哪就逛哪嗎？但是以前就還滿溫順的啊。  
是因為吃麥當勞時會主動拿餐點嗎？但是以前就是他在拿的啊。  
是因為吐槽的次數降低了嗎？但是被嗆的次數根本就沒有變少啊！  
可是還是怪怪的。

或許是那種，不時出現卻總是一閃而逝的複雜表情造成的。

冬天吃冰夏天吃麻辣鍋，沒有邏輯卻理所當然。  
於是他陳信宏悲傷的留級宴就是吃麻辣鍋。  
木已成舟不爽也沒用所以搞得很開心的樣子，其實某個部分的他還是覺得很靠杯的。  
一種，無能的感覺。  
於是看著眼前損友同學們玩鬧的模樣他有點愣怔，直到身側一個溫度靠近、一隻手臂環上他的肩拍了拍。  
「免驚啦！挖吼利口！」  
一抬眼，他又看到那個複雜的表情急急的撇了過去，拿著兩杯芭樂汁不怎麼流暢的硬是轉身走到一邊。

繼續待在二年級唯一的好處跟蔡昇晏更好約了－－雖然之前也不怎麼難約。  
好歹也是上過一年的課，比起來自然不必費太多心力就可以到達及格水準。再加上以一敵三的校排第一溫老師的隨興小教室，第二次的二年級整個相對輕鬆寫意，雖然偶爾還是會自我厭惡就這樣多浪費一年、但大抵上還算是可以。  
就像這個週末，他臨時起意抓了蔡昇晏來到海邊吹風。

「你真的很閒耶，沒見過留級生像你活這麼爽的。」

深秋的港邊杳無人跡，壞嘴的學弟手指攏過被風吹亂的頭髮、隨興的在腦後紮了個小馬尾。而天地如此遼闊、就好像心境也該如此，陳信宏伸展四肢，瞇著眼睛像隻慵懶的大貓。  
也可以算是提不起勁玩些溼答答冷冰冰的潑水遊戲，他們僅僅只是隨興的走著－－眺望海天一線或端詳路石砂礫，間或穿插一兩句的瞎扯。  
來到渡船頭時已經接近傍晚，人手一隻烤魷魚坐在路邊暫時的沉默。  
「…其實你想這麼多也沒用啊。」  
原本就薄薄的嗓音在冷風中被襯得更加輕盈，跟剛才的對話一點都搭不上邊的話語。他轉頭看向蔡昇晏，對方卻像沒說過話一樣維持著遠望的姿勢、散落的瀏海恰恰遮掩了表情。  
「我哪有想很多。」  
「再騙啊你。」  
倒是轉把臉過來了。圓圓的眼睛圓圓的臉，大概就是因為這樣所以看起來很容易就氣鼓鼓的樣子，河豚之類的。蔡昇晏瞪了他一眼之後又把視線放回遠方。  
「反正最多也只能留級一次，再怎麼樣你也不會落後太遠啦。而且有溫尚翊罩著你耶你怕什麼啊。」  
最後一句的語調有點討人厭。陳信宏扁嘴，用刻意委屈的聲音：「哪有，他都只會教學妹啦！教我就教得偷工減料！」  
「…那還不是因為你跟他一起讀書都讀三行聊四句整天講不膩。」  
微微傾斜過頭，很熟悉的角度和很熟悉的鄙夷語氣。可是在長髮的遮掩下閃過，那個表情似乎又出現了。  
動作比思考快，陳信宏在碰到蔡昇晏頭髮準備撩起的瞬間才發現這個動作似乎莫名的詭異。當下決定要開玩笑調侃帶過免得被嗆，卻在看到那個表情的瞬間不自主一愣。  
那不是幾個月來已經熟悉的、那分不清揉合了多少情緒而什麼情緒又各佔了幾個百分比的神情。  
－－而是赤裸裸的疼痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蔡瑪莎高中時期是短髮，設定為長髮純粹是劇情需要跟我高興（欸）  
> 順便一提大約是人生海海時期的飄飄長髮。


	2. Chapter 2

還真他媽從來沒有這麼丟臉過。  
用力甩了甩頭，蔡昇晏揉掉筆記抄得亂七八糟的測驗紙，抬眼發現黑板上的算式已經完全超越他理解範圍。  
可惡，根本應該要嗆陳信宏的啊。直接丟掉筆陷入自我的世界裡，一回想半個月前的那一幕就覺得超級窩囊、但腦子就像壞掉的錄影帶一樣不受控制的跳針。  
一邊腦內重播一邊耳根發熱絕對只是因為不爽的關係。絕對是。  
呃啊啊啊！太丟臉了！  
當時緊緊貼在自己臉頰旁的手指－－話說那傢伙的手怎麼會白嫩得這麼像個娘們啊！  
肩靠著肩的距離，幾乎可以從陳信宏坦然直率的眼中看到自己的驚慌與那不可言說的秘密。  
「嗚啊啊啊！！！」「蔡昇晏！發呆就算了不要打擾上課秩序！」

※

「瑪莎莎最近都不理我了嗚嗚嗚！」  
假哭假哭假哭，陳信宏抓著沒在讀的課本在溫尚翊旁邊滾來滾去伴隨鬼吼鬼叫。  
「他終於受不了你幼稚又白爛了吧？」  
「你你你，有了新人就忘了舊人啊你！不想想當年你是怎麼纏著人家不讓人家睡！」  
「講什麼東西啦！明明就聊天而已講得好像我非禮你一樣！」  
胡說八道練嘴皮子，溫尚翊索性把書本放下，大力往後躺用後腦杓頭槌陳信宏的背脊，惹來對方的哇哇大叫。

「所以是安怎？吵架喔。」  
一陣嬉鬧過後溫尚翊如是問道。  
是怎樣啊！這年頭怎麼每個人都在放冷箭攻擊我！陳信宏把頭埋進抱枕裡用力蹭。  
「…你不要把眼淚鼻涕口水抹在我枕頭上。」「才沒有咧！」  
拿起抱枕作勢丟出，但最後還是只忿忿地把它抱在懷裡擺出露骨的不滿表情，用悶悶的嗓音微弱反擊。  
「而且也沒有吵架。」  
只是被那傢伙擅自迴避而已啦！  
陳信宏噘起嘴，用力揉捏手中的抱枕發洩內心的煩躁。  
「是喔，我是不知道你們在鬧什麼彆扭啦！」溫尚翊隨意翻書，漫不經心的回話：「但是看你們兩個沒一起出現就拇系管欸捏。」

看你們兩個沒一起出現很不習慣欸。

自己都沒有感覺，話說以前跟溫尚翊每天混在一起的時候好像也被這麼說過。  
旁人看總是會比較真切，身在其中卻總只覺得理所當然、連一切是怎麼開始的都如一團迷霧，只是不知不覺、順理成章的。  
四個人混在一起的時間很多。窩在溫尚翊這個小小的房間天南地北聊上一整個晚上也屢見不鮮，但就因為彼此的興趣投合度導致原本只在他和溫尚翊之間的箭頭往外延伸，溫尚翊跟石錦航總是同進同出練吉他磨技巧、他跟蔡昇晏天天形影不離逛展覽看電影的錯覺自然產生。  
但其實明明就很普通啊！也沒有刻意要跟誰一起玩吧！只是剛好而已啊！

－－所以這種不滿的感覺絕對是因為莫名其妙被疏遠而已。

覺得有點無奈，或許還有點寂寞。陳信宏把抱枕抓緊，腦中不自覺又回想起半個月前的那時候。  
就是從那之後都碰不到面了。  
當時被用力甩開的手背似乎又開始隱隱發疼，陳信宏盯著發涼的指尖出了神。  
結果他還是沒能讀懂那個疼痛的表情。在他發愣的短短時間內蔡昇晏收起脆弱用力拍開他的手，一甩腦袋又用瀏海把表情掩去，隱約可見整張臉連同耳尖頸後都氣到漲紅。  
似乎是不小心踩進了蔡昇晏所劃下的防備界線，陳信宏一邊感覺失敗一邊又有些委屈。  
才發現原來已經讓蔡昇晏靠自己很近很近了，所以在以為他也會讓自己靠近的前提下被硬生生推開的感覺才會這麼清晰。  
就算現在已經是同學了，但是有什麼事情學長還是可以給你靠啊。  
明明就這麼直接了當的要他放寬心開導他了，為什麼輪到蔡昇晏自己時卻不願意說出來呢？

「唉，疼愛有加的小學弟叛逆期了，葛格我好感傷！你們家的石頭感覺就很乖沒這麼複雜～」  
「你根本比他幼稚還葛格咧！石頭才不是我家的而且他乖個屁啊！」太多地方可以吐槽所以只挑了幾個最明顯的來嗆，溫尚翊扯過自己的抱枕拿來打陳信宏的頭。「還感傷咧！留級的時候也沒看你鬱卒成這樣！該和好趕快去和好啦！」  
就說沒吵架了嘛，要怎麼和好啊。小小聲在嘴裡嘟囔，陳信宏不甘願的奪回抱枕，展開窮凶惡極置對方於死地的第N次怪獸家枕頭仗。

※

就這樣一瞬的錯軌使兩道曾經緊緊相鄰的曲線劃分開來。不用等到十年二十年後了，就算是現在在走廊上遇到也只會互掃一眼連個頭都沒點就錯身而去。  
曾經那樣喜愛過的時光，都變成沉默以對的尷尬；那些一起去過的地方，都成為無法碰觸的過往。

他驚醒，對可能成真的一切感到毛骨悚然。


	3. Chapter 3

好在他們之間還有名為音樂的紐帶。

到底還是頭腦簡單的高中男生。吉他社裡對上眼，還來不及想開場白旁邊人一句揪團吃到飽啦兩人又理所當然的肩並肩坐在包廂的最裡面聊些五四三。  
想問但是又說不出口。陳信宏滿嘴肉，看右手邊半個多月沒坐在一起的長髮學弟又把頭髮紮起，露出白白的一截後頸有一搭沒一搭的跟自己練嘴砲。  
氣氛一如往常熱烈－－二年級的開始吆喝著國王遊戲大冒險、早該隱居的老人三年級也興致勃勃，只有擺明瞭只能任人魚肉的一年級還在裝模作樣的抗拒。  
陳信宏照舊鬼點子最多的製造各種慘無人道創意奔放的懲罰；溫尚翊依舊處變不驚笑得燦爛爽朗不羈帥氣的擔任行刑者；石錦航人畜無害瞇瞇眼笑手邊幫溫尚翊把受害者穩穩架住不放；蔡昇晏遠離戰場不時落井下石往每回合落敗的衰人身上多捅幾刀。  
欸欸不是說前任社長跟前任副社、現任社長都鬧不合了嗎？為什麼這兩代正副社四人組看起來根本就還是默契無人能敵整遍天下無敵手啊！

「我是國王！！！」  
天理昭彰報應不爽、江山代代人才出，平時混最開、下屆社長呼聲最高的一年級倡狂大笑把國王牌砸在桌上。  
「兄弟們！來！」  
完全江湖口吻流裡流氣，頓時靠在一邊裝傻的、窩在一角躲事的、被荼毒軟倒在地的一年級們突然就像醒了過來一樣，衝到這一輪的國王身邊嘰哩呱啦。  
－－然後一群人轉向作威作福四人組笑得一臉狡詐。  
「黑桃二！黑桃八！梅花皇后！紅心七！」  
「幹你們集體作弊啊！」「拎杯沒在怕有膽你就來！」  
是蔡昇晏偏高嗓音的指控與溫尚翊豪氣干雲的嗆聲。  
噁心飲料老梗、生吃辣椒沒創意，一年級們交換一個眼神、決定一定要來個可以恥笑一世人的懲罰才不愧對眾多壯烈犧牲的兄弟。  
揩去眼角用以哀悼烈士的不存在的淚滴，眾學弟一個個閃亮燦笑十萬伏特－－「舌吻！！！」

「舌吻！舌吻！舌吻！舌吻！」「剎系啊啦！舌吻就舌吻興奮屁啊你們這群處男！」  
拿得起放得下輸得起玩得大的溫尚翊第一個扯過剛好站在他旁邊的石錦航，一邊罵罵咧咧一邊故過瀟灑的親了下去。石錦航倒也上道，不推阻沒抗拒跟著張開嘴。  
「喔喔喔喔喔喔！！！」喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓！「幹是誰在拍照的啊！」  
意思到了之後秒速分開的兩人一前一後追殺不長眼的攝影師們，半數的人跟著竄逃，剩下的那一半則盯著陷入無限沉默的剩下兩位苦主。  
「舌吻！舌…」剛想帶頭喊就被蔡昇晏的狠瞪逼退，心中OS是怎樣輸不起喔但是完全沒種說出來。除了現任社長的惡相以外前任社長背後那股黑氣也讓他非常孬的迅速改口：「那、那不然種草莓啊！種草莓總可以了吧！」  
「種草莓！種草莓！種草莓！」「欸你們兩個遜砲玩不起耶！又不是娘們還守貞咧！」  
溫尚翊石錦航你們這兩個人渣！憑甚麼脫困了就馬上回頭踩洞裡的人兩腳啊！有沒有同胞愛啊！！！  
完全無視自己就是展現這種「嶄新同胞愛」的箇中翹楚，陳信宏一邊找著台階一邊盤算接下來的日子這些不長眼的學弟們會有多難過，一心二用下一沒注意就被猛得推倒在椅子上。  
「種就種啊！叫屁喔！」  
蔡昇晏脹紅了臉，還鄙夷的抽了幾張面紙用力往他脖子嚕來嚕去用力擦、好像他多髒一樣。  
耳邊傳來叫囂吆喝呼喊的聲音。矮油蔡學妹臉紅囉哇女追男隔層紗呀相機相機快拿來啊要親出痕跡才算數喔瑪莎你乾脆直接坐在阿信腿上啦巴拉巴拉巴拉拉從陳信宏左耳進去右耳出來完全不經過任何消化。  
他只清楚的看到蔡昇晏通紅的臉和脖子，感覺到他放在自己肩膀的雙手有點顫抖。

好快的脈搏。是誰的？

柔柔的髮絲湊在脖子有點癢癢的。蔡昇晏洩憤似地在他的一邊鎖骨又吸又咬，有點刺痛但是更多是一點別的。  
好紅的耳朵。  
他忍不住張開嘴想咬下去。  
還好蔡昇晏先退開了。陳信宏回過神後就只差沒流冷汗了，真的咬下去像什麼話啊。  
而蔡昇晏為了草莓種得順利不知不覺真的跨坐在他的腿上，一手扶著他的肩膀一手繞過他的背後，就好像要抱住他的頭一樣。  
半晌他才後知後覺的驚覺到，原來蔡昇晏這種表情並不是源於憤怒。  
旁邊的學長同學學弟在歡呼起鬨、在傳閱剛才的照片、在準備下一輪的抽牌和計畫下一次的倒楣鬼會遭遇什麼窘境。  
蔡昇晏被溫尚翊石錦航抓去揉亂頭髮狂虧嘲笑他臉上還沒消退的紅潮，換來他一陣張牙舞爪的亂吼。陳信宏眨眨眼、像明白了什麼又像更加迷糊。

還是，好快的脈搏。


	4. Chapter 4

這下又變成陳信宏在躲蔡昇晏了。  
溫尚翊感覺自己額上的青筋已經快因為這兩個白癡而變成常駐狀態了。  
蔡昇晏耍性子的時候全吉他社縱使風聲鶴唳草木皆兵，仍然對他直線成長的惡作劇及嗆人次數防不勝防，連退休的學長們都得繃緊神經、因為蔡昇晏沒有在管敬老尊賢的；而陳信宏鬧脾氣的時候看似倒沒這麼大殺傷力，因為他不是胡搞瞎搞之後栽贓給別人，就是像現在這樣只會來煩他啊！！！  
扶額，到底是從什麼時候開始自己走上這種苦勞人的路線的啊。認識這群人渣根本就是人生敗筆。  
反正不管是哪個在鬧彆扭，陳信宏都會來跟他吐苦水。不過跟之前那種哀怨無辜不甘心又無能為力的狀態比起來，現在反而是發呆冥想莫名其妙臉紅抱頭亂叫比較多。  
感覺沒什麼負面情緒，應該沒事吧。溫尚翊翻著書打算棄置陳信宏由著他去。雖然大家都沒發現，但好歹他還是個三年級考生OK？

※

陳信宏最近覺得自己異常在意蔡昇晏。  
第N次意識到自己隨便的從教室後陽台往操場看、還能在一群學生中迅速認出蔡昇晏的時候，他深刻的感覺自己沒藥救。  
紅通通的臉龐覆蓋掉被甩開的難堪，榮登他腦中最常重播的畫面。而且一播放就讓他想捂著臉打滾。  
－－好想親下去。

※

「你們兩個最近是怎樣？」  
已經被溫尚翊、陳信宏不負責任的推薦而選練貝斯了的蔡昇晏兩手有一搭沒一搭的爬著格子，抬頭望向開口的石錦航。  
是的，吉他社四人組四缺一，陳信宏、石錦航、蔡昇晏圍成一圈討論今年的外校聯合發表要如何進行－－一如往常的百分之九十閒聊、百分之七吃東西、百分之三認真討論正事。  
而現在剛好是閒聊的部分，石錦航抿了一口不屬於好孩子的琥珀色氣泡飲料，接著說下去。  
「之前是瑪莎搞失蹤、現在是阿信有意無意躲瑪莎，你們幹嘛啊？」

蔡昇晏翻白眼表示我怎麼知道。  
陳信宏驚慌OS你怎麼哪壺不開提哪壺。

「呃，哪有在躲他啊～」  
「明明就有！我想想看…啊，是從上次社團聚會的時候開始的吧？那時…噢！我懂了。」  
石錦航難道沒有人說過你眼睛瞇成這樣很討厭嗎？  
「難怪我就覺得你一副遮遮掩掩的少女德性，你該不會被種了個草莓就想要瑪莎對你負責吧？」

………………………。

「你哪來的創意啊石錦航！！！」  
「哈哈哈可是真的很像啊瑪莎你要負責娶他喔！」  
「娶你的頭啦我也是受害者欸！」  
「額我的頭才不要給你娶～」  
「幹我也並不想娶你的頭好嗎？！」  
三句不離髒話，蔡昇晏的臉又紅通通的了，而且還死命不敢看向他。陳信宏覺得現在的自己好像可以分辨蔡昇晏的各種臉紅。

讓他最想親的那種是害羞。

※

事情似乎到了最糟糕的地步。  
蔡昇晏坐在天臺地上跟陳信宏手臂貼著手臂，陷入沉默。  
以前他們之間其實不太會有沉默，就算有也是讓人心情放鬆愉快的那種。  
但他承認他現在有點坐立不安。

石錦航所說的「阿信有意無意躲瑪莎」他當然有感覺到，而這是從那次社聚開始的這件事情他也早就有譜。  
正確說來，他從那個懲罰遊戲結束時陳信宏的眼神裡就感覺到了不妙－－他不知道當時的自己露出了什麼樣的表情。  
逃避了半個多月，終於又回歸日常的落差果然還是太大了吧。原本因為每天相處而累積下來的，對陳信宏的免疫力似乎全都歸零了。  
並肩而坐的時候還可以只聽聲音、眼不見為淨不被動搖，但是一時氣血上湧把陳信宏推倒的時候他甚至無法克制雙手的顫抖。  
好喜歡好喜歡好喜歡好喜歡。  
湊過去的時候突然好想哭，曾經以為最多不過腰際的那株樹苗原來不知不覺已成參天大木。

－－然後是他極力想裝作不存在的恐懼。  
他當然知道陳信宏在躲他。他甚至知道陳信宏默默的在觀察他。  
為什麼？是不是自己洩漏了什麼？是不是他發現了什麼？會不會被拒絕已經不是重點了，搞不好是連兄弟都做不下去。  
表現若無其事大概就是他所能維持的最後自尊了。  
然後窗簾紙就這樣被石錦航捅破。幹負責我也想負責啊他媽人家還不想給我負責咧你在那邊喊什麼燒！  
光顧著咬牙切齒沒注意到旁邊的陳信宏已經開口跟他搭話。  
「…我？」「蛤？！」  
帶著對目前事態的怨恨於是態度極差的回應，不管他要從哪裡切入總之顧左右而言他就對了！蔡昇晏打定主意轉頭卻看到陳信宏表情中一點難以啟齒的尷尬都沒有，還微微帶笑靠得超級近。

「瑪莎莎，你是不是喜歡我？」

靠夭直球犯規啦！  
蔡昇晏眼帶驚恐身體向後傾，盯著陳信宏的臉半晌說不出話。  
陳信宏貓嘴扁扁可愛笑，眼神鼓勵還越來越往蔡昇晏靠過去。

據日後某天團的腹黑主唱表示，自家貝斯手臉一下竄紅起來的時候真的就好像有轟一聲的效果音。


	5. Chapter 5

「瑪莎莎，我要吃你那盤豬血糕！」  
「……。」  
推。  
「啊啊還有可樂也再幫我拿一罐～」  
「……。」  
遞。

夜半時分的熱炒攤，蔡昇晏看著眼前吃得不亦樂乎的陳信宏有點失神。  
『我們交往吧！』  
－－從聽到那句話之後他一直是這種狀態。  
為什麼要交往？交往了要幹嘛？  
很喜歡很喜歡，可是之前滿腦子被前正副社看起來很相愛的認知和害怕破壞現有關係的情緒佔滿，根本就沒有想到這種情況要怎麼處理啊！  
陳信宏這個混蛋也是。從兩個禮拜前對他投下那顆爆彈之後就什麼解釋和後續動作都沒有，正常找他翹課、正常抓他去看電影展覽、正常夜半揪他吃宵夜。  
這人到底是怎樣啊！

蔡昇晏無聲用筷子猛戳豆干洩憤。

「瑪莎莎，你好恐怖。」  
陳信宏用扁扁的嗓音嘲笑道。  
「還不都是你。」  
反射性回嘴的內容讓陳信宏一臉更開心了，可惡。  
還安撫性的用手背碰碰他的。你以為我還會吃你這套嗎？！  
一定是太熱了。蔡昇晏不自覺拉開領口透風。  
輕輕軟軟的有個東西碰上他的臉頰。

「陳信宏你你你你你你幹嘛？！」

「親你啊！」  
陳信宏理所當然笑得可愛…不！才不可愛！根本就是狡猾的狐狸笑啊！  
慌亂的吐槽自己腦內的OS，蔡昇晏啞口無言一手摀著臉頰覺得自己的臉正在發燙。  
「幹嘛親我！」  
「欸？」陳信宏歪頭。就說不可愛了啊呃呃呃我不會被你打敗的！「我們不是情侶嗎？親一下很正常吧！」

吶，這不就是交往要做的事嗎？  
要是十年後的蔡昇晏知道這就是腹黑大魔王降世的瞬間，應該會想回到過去把在那個當下被狠狠打中迷得神魂顛倒的清純自己給掐死吧。

※

還是朋友關係的時候，其實陳信宏很少會覺得這些碰觸有什麼。  
很自然的伸手把他頭上的灰塵拿掉，很平常的戳戳他的腰要他看向自己指的方向，很普通的攬住他的肩膀搖來晃去走著路。  
不是朋友關係的現在，雖然還是會在思考前就做出這些早已習慣了的舉動，但是總會在手搭上去的那個瞬間突然感覺有點羞恥。  
明明就是一樣的行為而已，卻莫名的介意了起來。

－－而且他從來沒發現原來蔡昇晏這麼愛害羞。

因為蔡昇晏嚴厲的否決了他大冬天「一起去吹海風」的提議，現在他們來到了超有文學素養的故宮博物院看展覽。  
大概是因為寒假已經結束、學校都陸續開學了，所以院內沒有什麼人。  
從青銅逛到書法、玉雕逛到彩釉，陳信宏一邊悶笑一邊想著想不到蔡昇晏連文物都可以吐槽啊，一邊感覺到微妙的違和感。  
是因為，這是約會的關係嗎？  
蔡昇晏戴著眼鏡，簡單的圓領上衣配上寬大的棉褲看起來有點頹廢－－平常都是穿著制服一起到處混，很少看他做私底下的打扮。  
仰起頭端詳那幅巨大的畫，其實還是朋友的時候這種時光就已經這麼愜意了、甚至還沒有那種親密接觸時的不自然。所以他有時候會想著「那其實交不交往也沒差吧」，雖然有點不應該。  
但是每當蔡昇晏被他害得臉紅到像要滴出血水的時候；或者像現在－－

蔡昇晏的手指輕輕勾過他的，然後裝作不在意般鬆鬆牽住他的手的時候。

啊，果然還是有必要的啊。  
總會這樣深刻的體認。


	6. Chapter 6

因為家住太遠非常難約，所以他們有時候會乾脆去對方家借宿。  
原本是會在溫尚翊家集合啦，但是你知道的嘛都這樣了，也不好意思在人家房間裡這樣那樣的。

「欸你很賤耶！哪有把人家打暈然後鞭屍的！」  
看著自己的龍華麗麗的被秒殺，陳信宏作勢摔搖桿。  
「別打不贏就罵人啊你！」  
「不管不管！你以後禁止用本田啦！」  
「我隨便用哪隻都一樣電爆你啦！」

是的，請不要吐槽他們怎麼還是老樣子完全沒有粉紅泡泡，這樣那樣一樣都沒有。  
他們只是兩個滿腦子音樂文學電影和吃到飽的死高中生，跟女生的交往流程雖然沒什麼經驗、但好歹A漫A書大家都會看、電視電影也一直都在播所以還算大致瞭解。但這種同性之間的交往實在是有點超出他們的知識範圍。  
這是個相對還封閉的年代，是個搖滾是魔鬼、在圖書館租個金瓶梅都還要遮遮掩掩怕惹人訕笑的年代，所以這是非常合情合理的。沒錯。

夜漸深，電視螢幕隨著又一次的KO閃著各種顏色。陳信宏不甘心的一拋搖桿揉揉酸澀的眼，往後躺倒在床上。  
勝率，20%。瑪莎莎鐵定作弊。  
努努嘴，陳信宏決定虛擬世界贏不了那就在現實世界贏過身旁的人吧！他一個側身環住蔡昇晏的腰，企圖來個垂直後翻摔。  
－－當然是辦不到。  
所以最後只是蔡昇晏和陳信宏一起翻倒在床上，翻滾撞擊互相折拗對方的關節肘擊對方的身體像幼稚園兒童一樣糾纏著打鬧。  
「哈哈哈哈哈！暫、暫停！陳信宏、你、你很賤啊哈哈哈哈！」  
哼哼哼誰人能比我更強！兩手在蔡昇晏身上不停搔癢，還整個人跨騎在他腰上防止他逃跑。「快說投降！投降我就放過你！」  
「你這根、根本犯規！誰要、啊哈哈哈哈我投降我投降啦！」  
「這還差不多！」  
神氣的把手從蔡昇晏身上拿開，陳信宏居高臨下覺得心情變得非常好、貓嘴彎彎笑得燦爛無比神采飛揚。他低頭看著仍被自己壓制住的蔡昇晏打算回味勝利的滋味，只見對方的長髮淩亂的掛了幾綹在額前、半遮半掩之中圓圓的眼睛因笑得太過火而泛淚、整張臉也因喘不過氣而變得紅通通的。  
一瞬間的沉默。  
率先動作的蔡昇晏用手肘撐起身體、昂起下顎，在陳信宏反應過來前碰了碰他的嘴唇、甚至輕輕舔過他的唇角。  
嗚啊！輸了！  
說出來絕對會被揍的第一感想，陳信宏覺得自己臉在發燒、可是剛剛做出大膽行為的那傢伙顯然燒得更厲害。  
「嘿嘿，」忍不住就笑了出來。他微微後退、讓羞到開始鬧彆扭的蔡昇晏可以直起腰，然後再緩緩湊過去。  
模仿著以往看書看電影構築而成的印象，有點膽怯但是更多的是不知該以何為名的渴望。  
不自覺被捧住了臉頰、不自覺扶住了對方的後頸，漸漸從一開始的試探成了一種奇妙的主權爭奪。  
也可以說是試膽遊戲。  
誰先開始吸吮下唇、誰先開始用舌頭滑過齒列、誰先開始輕輕啃咬、誰先把手環到對方身上讓兩人越靠越近、誰先探入對方的上衣中摩娑撫摸，另一個都會不甘示弱的更進一步。  
感覺很寂靜又很嘈雜，電視傳出的電子打鬥音特別響－－「不要再玩了！快點去睡！」

嚇得兩人瞬間分開。

「我們已經睡了！」  
一邊異口同聲的胡扯一邊把電視遊樂器關掉，四目相對－－或者該說在看到對方嫣紅的嘴唇時才猛然意識到剛剛都發生了些什麼。  
跟同學社員兄弟們一起大開黃腔共賞A片的時候都不覺得自己有這麼純情。  
兩人不語默默勾起手指，並肩躺到床上頭靠頭，雙雙紅透了臉。

粉紅色泡泡飄呀飄。


	7. Chapter 7

陳信宏最近有點不開心。  
去年不能跟溫尚翊一起升三年級是還滿扼腕的，不過想著可以跟瑪莎石頭落到一屆倒也還好啦！  
結果現在咧，那兩個傢伙居然就這樣一起留級了！只剩他獨力對抗可惡的三年級新課程，看他們兩個在那邊突然變得超談得來超有空混在一起實在是覺得很不甘心。  
嗯對，絕對只是看不爽他們活太好而已。絕對不是忌妒什麼的，沒錯。

去年是自己放慢腳步，而今年換成了蔡昇晏每天輕輕鬆鬆看小說聽音樂偶爾才讀點書。  
那傢伙非常不夠意思的跑去自己組了個團，還當主唱。  
超不搖滾的以唱抒情慢歌為主，一唱快就破音。這哪裡適合當搖滾樂團主唱啊，民謠吉他自彈自唱還比較實在點。  
那天社內發表他跑去湊熱鬧，聽蔡昇晏一把吉他拿著就開始哼哼唱唱，唱的是那一首剛被李宗盛重新唱過的「愛的代價」。

「走吧，走吧，人總要學著自己長大…」

明明是不識愁滋味的年紀，蔡昇晏輕盈而薄薄的嗓音硬生生就是唱出了那種無可奈何的脆弱。  
縱使連他自己都沒有感覺到。  
曲畢全社鼓掌起哄，陳信宏卻感覺全身發涼。

在那之後蔡昇晏私下告訴他，他其實並沒有完全理解那首歌在唱些什麼。  
但陳信宏卻把那一刻記了很久很久。  
就好像那個聲音細細的在呢喃著提醒，傷心流淚、黯然心碎都是必然來到的將來。  
總要一個人長大。

但在一切崩壞之後才去後悔不是他的風格，所以他決定硬要先跟蔡昇晏一起。

※

陳信宏、溫尚翊跟錢佑達組了個團，叫So Band。  
反正我也有自己的團。蔡昇晏抿抿唇心想。

陳信宏那個什麼都很會但什麼都沒有到最頂尖地步的傢伙據說也當了主唱。  
的確是啦。那個技巧普通卻創意無限、譜曲寫詞一把罩、聲音還莫名有感染力的傢伙確實很適合。  
溫尚翊錢佑達穩穩當當的當他們的吉他手跟鼓手，好像還參加了幾場表演的樣子。  
某次剛好路過現場的時候他戴著帽子，不小心就聽了一整段。默默的在一邊，也不知道在躲什麼。  
銳利的鼓點、盡露鋒芒的吉他聲、充滿生命力的嗓音，三個人撐出的那個只屬於他們的力場，封閉而又張狂。

自己練習的貝斯低音沉沉，充滿顆粒感的震動著。  
他才不會開口說些什麼。因為奇妙的自尊心早就讓他這樣決定了。  
適合團練的貝斯獨奏著，明明很溫暖的樂音卻又顯得格外冰涼。

「欸欸瑪莎莎，我們So Band缺個貝斯手欸！」  
陳信宏湊在他旁邊搖頭晃腦的，不時偷吃一口他手上剩沒幾口的香草霜淇淋。  
「噢是喔。」  
紋風不動處變不驚，蔡昇晏眨眨眼不表露任何情緒。  
「瑪莎莎你唱歌不錯聽吉他又彈得好、還會一手古典鋼琴，不如就來我們團當貝斯手吧！」「這什麼爛原因啊！」  
想拿東西敲他頭，可是因為另一隻手上提著的是貝斯太過危險而作罷。需要嚴正申明的是請注意他擔心的是貝斯，不是陳信宏的頭。  
而在蔡昇晏回覆之前陳信宏緊緊把他抱住，在他耳邊輕聲說道：

「原因是，想要你跟我在同一團裡啊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然有稍微按照時間線在跑的打算，但是其實有微妙的偏差，請大家不要太過追究（毆）


	8. Chapter 8

從蔡昇晏考完聯考的那一天開始，增加為四人的So Band就開始無止盡的練團打屁吃到飽。越練越兇越狠越無法自拔的他們在很短時間內就發現了他們永遠感覺練不夠的原因──他們大把的夜晚精華時段都因為配合鄰居及屈服於昂貴又不能徹夜的練團室租金而硬生生浪費掉。  
根本沒空打工去繳能讓他們練更久的練團室租金──多浪費時間去打工根本本末倒置。於是總把房間貢獻給全團當成聚會地點的溫尚翊阿沙力的決定把自己的房間改裝成練團室。  
「那我跟瑪莎一起去買～」  
真難得這傢伙自告奮勇。溫尚翊挑挑眉略顯狐疑卻沒多說什麼，畢竟有人願意負責出差當苦力他倒也不怎麼打算拒絕。於是吉他手鼓手收拾房間、貝斯手主唱負責去裝潢材料行買所需的所有材料。

「這真的就可以了嗎？」  
「沒辦法啦，預算就這樣！欸欸你剛剛量房間牆壁的尺寸是多少？」  
陳信宏懷疑的伸手戳戳被隨便堆放的廉價隔音棉，蔡昇晏瞇著眼睛湊到他胸前去看他另一手拿著的筆記，然後因為陳信宏字寫太亂而捶了他一拳。  
「…你真的不戴一邊隱形眼鏡先頂著嗎？」  
「才不要，頭會痛。」  
沒錯，蔡昇晏出師不利莫名其妙的去一趟廁所回來就說一邊隱形眼鏡掉到洗手台找不到、又懶得回車上拿眼鏡，所以目前正以半瞎的狀態跟著陳信宏挑內裝。  
…我是沒差啦，還滿有趣的。陳信宏聳聳肩。  
因為看不清楚，蔡昇晏不自覺的會伸手抓他的袖管或衣襬、或者是像現在自然而然地靠他非常近。蔡昇晏本人大概是沒有什麼自覺，不過對陳信宏來說這可是很難能一見的。  
而且這種狀況…  
「陳信宏，那這種怎麼樣？」  
一邊說著蔡昇晏一邊勾過陳信宏的手，彎腰指指價格相去不遠的另一種型號。陳信宏配合的傾身，餘光瞥見旁邊展示用的連身鏡映著他們兩人的身影。  
因為低頭而被長髮遮住的蔡昇晏的側臉和他比自己嬌小的身材，再加上這種兩人一起逛室內裝潢材料的情境。  
「根本剛訂婚準備佈置新房的情侶嘛。」  
喃喃脫口而出，蔡昇晏先是莫名其妙的看了他一眼、然後像是終於消化完那句話似的一楞。  
「趕快挑啦少亂想！」  
「哪有亂想～」既然被發現了那也沒甚麼好隱瞞，陳信宏索性勾住蔡昇晏的手笑得燦爛：「我們要裝潢的真的是以後要共度很多宵的房間呀～」  
「你去死！」  
自己很敢講腥羶色，但是遇到別人的出奇不意就會僵直不知所措的蔡昇晏只爆出了這句話，然後就甩頭回去維持原姿勢看他的隔音棉，就好像認真端詳就可以看出各個商品的差別一樣。  
只有漸漸泛紅的耳根證明瞭剛剛的對話確實發生。  
還有尚未放開的，兩人交握的手。

挑完隔音棉搬了一堆空心磚，破破的小車嘎吱嘎吱發出不詳的聲音。  
車內延續剛才那種奇妙卻不讓人討厭的氛圍，陳信宏兩腿上沉甸甸的放著後座塞不下的空心磚，玩著手指思考著。  
「…其實我覺得應該至少要跟怪獸他們說。」  
然後突兀地說出口。

其實他一直在想這件事。一來交往至今已經算是一段不短的時間，雖然他們都有默契地在所有朋友面前維持著好兄弟好朋友程度的親密；約會都刻意避開平常兄弟們會出沒的地點；親吻擁抱與牽手都只在安全的場所，這一切他們都已經很習慣了。  
但有時候還是會像今天有突然想說出口的話語、有突然想要碰觸的衝動。他們是青春正盛的年輕人，當然不可能當柳下惠。  
二來說實話，心裡的某處他還是會覺得不公平。  
他不覺得兄弟們會對他們多做評論，甚至他認為他們只會責怪他和蔡昇晏太見外瞞了這麼久。但是，如果他們其實會在意呢？  
這對他們並不公平。  
他很重視並珍惜與蔡昇晏之間的關係。捫心自問，最一開始或許真的是因為察覺到蔡昇晏的感情才開始在意，但是僅僅只是在意不可能走到現在、這裡。愛情本來就是沒有道理的東西，蔡昇晏也從來說不出他當初到底是因為哪個點開始喜歡他，只會顧左右而言他的歸咎於青春期的賀爾蒙詭異又神奇。  
確實是詭異又神奇。要他分析原因他也說不來，他就是想要碰觸、就是想要親吻、就是想要更多更多。總覺得彼此熟悉到該陷入瓶頸了，但還是會不時因為一點小動作小事情而重新認知這份感情。  
但是與此同時，兄弟們也是同樣重要的。  
同樣是認識了這麼久，搞不好會一輩子就這樣混在一起玩音樂的。人生所謂知己本就難尋，一次讓他找到好幾個已經很感激，如果要一直這樣瞞下去，他真的會有種自己背叛了他們信任的感覺。  
他深信蔡昇晏也是同樣的想法。  
總是那個用他的樂觀態度給大家強心針的人；總是那個嘴上愛嗆但如果是兄弟被外人嗆卻第一個出頭嗆回去的人；總是那個敏感的察覺到誰有什麼不對勁然後率先幫忙的人。  
蔡昇晏沉默，就像他所預期的。而這更加證明瞭這也是蔡昇晏曾經思考甚至可能苦惱過的事情。

「…那你有想好要怎麼說嗎？」  
良久，在車子停進溫尚翊家附近的停車格的時候，蔡昇晏輕聲問。  
他當然理解陳信宏的意思。他甚至很清楚，他跟陳信宏心照不宣的隱瞞至今，在某種意義上純粹只是因為自私。  
──他們沒有天真到覺得身邊所有人都會接受。而他們只是自私的想要擁有愛情、同時又擁有友情。  
跟一般交情的朋友當然是不用報告自己的感情事。但是對團員──對那些不僅僅是朋友，而是可以想見會一直往來、可以相處一輩子的好兄弟們隱瞞，要說不感覺罪惡與內疚絕對是騙人的。  
「呃，說實話，沒有。」  
陳信宏極其老實的回答，蔡昇晏接過他腿上的空心磚嘆了口氣。  
因為他也想不出好方法來。


	9. Chapter 9

總是在腦中想想是一回事，講出來決定兩個人一起面對又是另外一回事。那天兩人胡亂提議了一堆光聽就成功率極低的亂七八糟提案諸如假裝愚人節整人來試探、用強者我朋友來探口風之類的和方法，一直到最後都沒個結論，只是徒增兩人心上的負擔。

機會卻是突如其來。

溫尚翊房間改裝大功告成的那天，So Band四人在新落成的練團室喝酒慶功、場面熱烈。聊得起勁喝得暢快，大把時間轉瞬即逝、啤酒迅速見底，回過神來錢佑達已經不勝酒力沉沉睡去，只剩酒國英雄溫尚翊與只淺嘗幾口啤酒大部分都在喝果汁的陳信宏和蔡昇晏有一搭沒一搭的聊著。  
稍微有點酒膽、酒量卻極低的蔡昇晏已經開始毫無理由的傻笑，陳信宏看著溫尚翊手邊橫七豎八的一堆空罐和他通紅的臉迷離的眼，咬咬下唇下定決心、露出一個偽裝戲謔的笑容：  
「欸欸怪獸我跟你說個秘密，」  
溫尚翊挑眉示意你說來聽聽。  
「其實我跟瑪莎莎交往很久了你信不信？」

『唉唷煩死了！乾脆等他們喝醉腦子不清醒的時候講好了！要是他們反應激烈，到時候再矢口否認說他們是在作夢應該可以混過去吧。』  
『靠夭這也太逃避現實了吧！』

蔡昇晏瞬間酒醒，溫尚翊倒是處變不驚──他眼神依舊慵懶恍惚，但是口吻卻萬分清醒。  
「喔，是喔？」  
第一個錯估的是以溫尚翊的酒量之好，就算臉通紅眼迷離、也還沒到達腦子不清醒把事實當夢境的地步。  
「我還在想你們什麼時候才要招認咧。」  
第二個錯估的是原來溫尚翊身為台大資優生以及他們兩個最親近的友人之一，並沒有他們所以為的這麼渾然未覺。

──請不要質疑這跟台大資優生有什麼關係。

話說，好好的一個慶功宴為什麼會變成溫老師心靈教室啊？  
…我哪知道。  
「你們有沒有在聽啊！」  
「有啊！」「有在聽啦！」  
連眼神對話都被抓包，陳信宏蔡昇晏正座聆聽溫老師的教誨。  
「也不是說不瞭解你們的為難，可是不管怎樣做兄弟的一定會挺你們到底的啊！這樣都不講我們也很切心耶！根本就不相信我們嘛！況且…」  
呃呃，以前總聽社團學弟說溫尚翊喝醉酒會變成說教魔人囉嗦的要命，當時哈哈大笑學弟活該的自己還真沒想到會有親身體驗的這麼一天…  
「真的不是我要講你們，到底有沒有把我們當兄弟啊？你們會擔心很正常啦，但是…」  
又鬼打牆了！而且說不要講我們還不是一直在講…  
「你們真該好好感謝我跟石頭的寬宏大量，要不是…」「「等一下！！！」」  
雙雙手伸直做出阻止動作，顯然沒唸夠的溫尚翊露出不滿的表情。  
「為什麼會出現石頭的名字！他…」「拜託！他那個小眼睛看的可是很清楚！要不是有他跟我互相討論你們可能有的難處，我們其中一個搞不好早就因為你們太不夠朋友而衝去揍你們了！」  
…除了愛說教之外還變得很口無遮攔啊，硬要人身攻擊是怎麼回事…。現在才發現自己的事情成為好友間談資的兩人完全不敢想像那兩個傢伙到底是怎麼邊喝酒邊咒罵自己不夠義氣的，他們已經丟臉到想挖個洞鑽進去了。  
溫尚翊的碎碎念還在持續，雖然囉哩吧唆其實卻有點溫暖。說著他跟石錦航是從半年前開始有個這個假設；說著以這個假想去比對以往的跡象，雖然很不可能但是他們推測也只能是這個可能；說著一向心直口快的他們要花多少力氣才沒有直接殺到他們面前問個痛快，連開玩笑都綁手綁腳怕傷了他們的少女心；說著結果是畢業那天石頭碰巧撞見他們的親密舉動所以才證實…  
…靠！你那時還說很安全！  
我哪知道啊！  
「到底有沒有在聽！」「「有啦！」」  
收起對話的眼神，蔡昇晏陳信宏決定用念力祈禱溫尚翊趕快唸累睡去。

※

除了彼此之外，還有其他人知道的感覺真的不太一樣。  
在那天之後，這個小小的團隊就好像成了他們專屬的屏障。不只是在團內可以不用連眼神都節制著交會了，溫尚翊的一通電話讓另一位知情者石錦航也加入了So Band之後，雖然這兩個傢伙很有默契的照樣虧他們、但一出團外卻都成了最佳流言消毒器。  
『拜託！我跟怪獸都舌吻過了，他們那兩個文藝小少女姊妹淘感情好一點哪算什麼啊！』  
『嘿咩！他們只是在練習織圍巾手套跟交流言情小說心得啦！』  
…雖然是這種超級機車的消毒方式。


	10. Chapter 10

話說談戀愛其實會遇到很多瓶頸。  
這裡說的不是什麼課業的幹擾環境的阻撓之類的外在瓶頸，單單是指兩人關係的進展程度而言。  
第一次牽手自然而然合情合理；第一次擁抱只比交往之前的多帶了點羞澀；第一次深吻在陰錯陽差之下發生；而沒有天時沒有地利，除了第一次深吻時擦槍走火差點從二壘直奔本壘以外，在那之後他們之間的最後一步怎麼也跨不出去。  
說沒有想過是騙人的。  
躲在房間落上鎖，頭靠著頭交換親吻、觸碰彼此身體的時候。壓抑著衝動緩慢的探索，是因為或許他們彼此都不清楚那是怎麼一回事。高中男生三五好友約看愛情動作片打手槍確實是常態，但是看過豬走路不代表有辦法養豬，實際進行的時候也讓他們試行錯誤了好久。  
被觸碰的地方像著火一般發熱，又有點酥麻的想要更加靠近。他們持續了許多次這樣的碰觸才「進步」到幫對方打手槍的程度，而那還讓當時的他們尷尬了好一陣子。  
貪得無饜的年紀。一次兩次褪去了生澀，開始有餘裕去挑逗對方並創新更多玩法──就像比賽一樣次次想將對方先一步逼進絕境，屬於情人間的遊戲。  
但終究還是貪得無饜的年紀。想要更多、更多。  
記得他們一次在半套的情事結束後不經意談到過這件事情。而某種意義上最重要、而他們卻當時才發現的誰上誰下問題，在兩人都很想睡的情況下不了了之──只留下充滿睡意的咕噥諸如「不然猜拳好了」「隨緣啦到時候該怎樣就是怎樣啦」之類的話語。

而結果還真的被睡意朦朧的他們說中了一半──那是又一次的順其自然。

「…可以嗎？」  
陳信宏兩手撐在蔡昇晏的兩側，雙眼因疲憊和亢奮而紅通通的。  
連表情都難得的佈滿了情慾。蔡昇晏愣怔著一時說不出不，只是低下了頭伸手抓住陳信宏的襯衫。  
把這個信號當成首肯，陳信宏用力的吻住蔡昇晏，罕見地充滿急迫。

所以說男人在沙場上征戰回來之後真的會性慾勃發，如此偉大的腎上腺素。  
回想的時候，蔡昇晏腦內某一個聲道這樣分析。  
那天是1997年野台開唱結束的日子，守了幾晚的器材、明明就該累到馬上爆睡個三天三夜的陳信宏卻異常的亢奮──花費許多心力的活動總算圓滿成功，自家樂團冠著嶄新的名字得到了觀眾們出乎意料之外的好反應，還有第一次發表的真正屬於他們樂團的原創歌曲。  
身為主辦者之一的他延續著滿腔的衝勁、脹滿的情緒與無處發洩的精力，那大概是蔡昇晏第一次看到總是悠哉的陳信宏展現出他的侵略性。

陳信宏的動作急切卻又精準，每一下觸碰、每一個吻都以逼瘋蔡昇晏為目標。而蔡昇晏雖然有些慌亂，但還是反射性不服輸的在陳信宏身上如法炮製。  
一方點起的火煽動另一方，助燃物自燃物交叉加成使他們都更加揮霍更加不顧一切。扯開彼此衣物的急切煩燥就像想將它們直接扯壞似的，親吻的嘖嘖水聲是他們過去總會因羞恥而壓抑的，但現在他們的理智已被燃燒成灰燼。  
只是不斷親吻、撫摸、撩撥、擁抱。陳信宏的眼睛還是紅通通的，一邊被蔡昇晏啃咬脖頸一邊伸長了手要去拿床頭櫃上從來沒用過的保險套、急匆匆的就分開蔡昇晏的雙腿想將手指探入。  
「等一下！不行！痛！」  
破碎的嗓音制止了他。蔡昇晏一手勾著陳信宏的後頸、一手則用力地抓住他的手腕，兩腿還使勁的併攏。頓時熄滅一半的火焰，蔡昇晏嘴唇因恐懼與疼痛而稍稍褪去血色、小聲要求陳信宏去找點什麼能潤滑的東西給他。  
接過潤滑液，蔡昇晏手指顫抖著往下觸碰自己，連抓著陳信宏後頸的左手都因緊張而用力。陳信宏總算從狂熱躁動的狀態中稍微回過神，放輕了自己的動作一手攬住蔡昇晏安撫性地淺吻他的鎖骨與前胸、另一手則沾了些液體碰碰蔡昇晏夾在兩腿間的手。  
蔡昇晏的腿在發抖。直直注視著蔡昇晏的表情，陳信宏往前輕吻他緊閉的雙眼和被咬住的下唇，下方的手指輕輕按摩，直到蔡昇晏打顫的雙腿漸漸緩和不再緊繃。  
因潤滑液而黏滑的手不知所措的扶在陳信宏的腰上，盡力讓自己放鬆並且把恐懼感拋諸腦後，蔡昇晏睜開眼睛就對上了陳信宏專注看著他的眼眸，沒有理由的感覺安心了起來。  
因為是陳信宏啊，是陳信宏陳信宏陳信宏陳信宏。是那個陳信宏，他的陳信宏。  
反覆沾取乳液，陳信宏一反剛才的急躁而顯得有耐性。直到蔡昇晏抓住他的手腕，難耐的扭動並且幾不可見的朝他點了點頭，他才拆開保險套、並在那上面擠上更多幫助潤滑的液體。  
進入的瞬間不只蔡昇晏，連陳信宏都感覺到了不妙──似乎是太高估彼此的承受度了。  
但下一秒席捲而過的是莫名的充實感與快感，迅速燃盡剛剛才恢復的僅存理智。陳信宏胡亂的親吻撫摸著蔡昇晏的臉與身體然後隨著本能擺動腰肢，蔡昇晏用力的攀附在陳信宏的背脊肩胛錯亂得張嘴也沒看清楚就狠狠咬下去。  
好熱、好近、好滿、好多、好多、好多。  
──好多、好多的愛憐。

沒有事先做足準備的下場當然悽慘。  
精神上的饜足沒辦法抵銷肉體上的疲憊，隔天蔡昇晏跛腳扶牆歷經千辛萬苦從浴室爬回臥房之後看到率先洗完澡已經又在新換上的床單上睡得幸福安詳的陳信宏，實在是很想讓他真正「安詳」一下。  
…但看在這混蛋好歹有記得把他扶到浴室、還自動自發的換好床單，就暫時不跟他計較好了。  
把陳信宏推向牆邊為自己挪出一塊空位，蔡昇晏全身無力的滾上床準備跟陳信宏一樣痛睡個三天三夜──雖然理由不太一樣。  
半夢半醒中從背後自然而然把他當抱枕環住的陳信宏的體溫非常溫暖，催人入夢。


	11. Chapter 11

「我發現我真的是不知不覺喜歡上你的耶。」  
「我才莫名其妙迷戀你咧，老實說你是不是有對我下符？」

陳信宏捧著蔡昇晏為他泡的熱可哥，舔舔嘴唇笑得像隻慵懶的大貓。  
好巧不巧，那天之後剛好得到了阿信直屬學長因休學空出了租下的房間、為避免違約而認賠正在便宜找人頂的消息，他們就名正言順的頂下這僅僅兩個月的租期享受遠離他人的悠閒生活。  
嗯更正，其實是遠離家庭的同居生活。不行喔？他們二度熱戀期耶！  
現在的蔡昇晏已經會老實的承認他對陳信宏的迷戀了──雖然是用一種極度鄙夷不屑的口氣在承認，但陳信宏表示不在意。  
他當然不在意，看他笑得爽成那樣怎麼會在意。  
如果去問蔡昇晏，他會咬牙切齒的這麼說。

「欸欸我現在真的、真的很喜歡你唷！」  
靠近蔡昇晏再一次認真申明，陳信宏嘴裡甜滋滋的是巧克力的香味，所以他的吻也甜滋滋的。  
春日的天氣涼爽溫暖。

想要不斷重複告訴你，直到你連最深的心底都確實認知到，在不經意之中、你早就佔據了我的心唷。你的眼睛、你的側臉、你的笑容、你的所有一切，都在我心中被細細收藏著呢。  
你有感覺到我的不同嗎？現在我對你的感情已經脹滿到我快要控制不住了，你有確實感覺到了嗎？

※

兩人一起租下的房間除了很有新房的感覺讓人興奮以外，另一個功用就是當陳信宏的臨時工作室。  
因為科系的關係，剛過期中的現在本來就很多成品半成品需要有地方擺放，再加上陳信宏的創作頻率又比以往更高了，有個只屬於自己的工作室自然是事半功倍。  
很愜意的生活。他們甚至都覺得生命或許就這樣下去也算是個好結局。  
雖然是不大的房間卻有電鍋微波爐烤麵包機之類的簡易烹飪器材和小巧的冰箱，對於也不是什麼料理大師的兩人來說倒也堪用。最重要的是每一天一早起床都能看到對方，更是省去了大量的想念。  
整整兩個月可以從同一個地方出門、回到同一個地方，就好像真的是「家」一樣。

「欸欸瑪莎莎，昨天在怪獸家弄好的帶子啊～」  
陳信宏攀在蔡昇晏身上搖搖晃晃，差點碰倒剛摺好的一疊衣服。  
「明天陪我去跑唱片公司好不好？」  
眼神還閃閃發亮的。  
「好啊，我明天開車去實踐載你。」  
蔡昇晏無所謂的聳聳肩，幾秒後看著過度興奮的陳信宏皺起眉。  
「…你不要太期待，就算有回音也不可能是馬上。」

怎麼可能不期待？  
陳信宏抿抿唇繼續笑開懷，烙印在心口上的那句話給予他的力量滿滿。  
『現在喜歡，那做就對了！擔心這麼多幹嘛呀，一定可以的！』  
用力抱住蔡昇晏，然後感覺到對方雖然不明所以卻還是用雙手環住了自己的背、額頭還習慣性的往自己肩窩蹭了蹭。  
是啊，沒有什麼好失去的。他們擁有的就只有這些。  
──而他們已經擁有了這些。

※

半個月後，他們從溫尚翊那裡得知大師要見他們的消息。

※

獲得心目中神級人物讚賞的陳信宏更加沒日沒夜地投入了創作的世界。他本來就喜歡塗塗寫寫，受到肯定更大大增加了他的動力，開始過起了日夜顛倒、茶飯不思的日子。  
這樣的狂熱再加上暑假到來租約到期，兩人各自回家住，單獨相處的時間很自然地相對減少。  
更正，是單獨並且有交流的相處時間減少。

蔡昇晏窩在陳信宏房間一角練貝斯爬格子，偶爾抬頭看著那個趴在桌上寫字、不時撥幾聲吉他哼哼唱唱的背影。雖然有點想跟他閒扯，但打擾他好像有點太沒良心了。  
不想幹擾創作能量爆發的人所以沒開電視，磚頭小說一本又一本、書看完的時候就發呆摸貝斯，回過神發現那個伏在案上的身影好一陣子都沒動靜了。  
緩緩湊近，陳信宏果然已經昏睡了過去。蔡昇晏放下貝斯把陳信宏攙起，放到好幾天沒被主人臨幸過的床上蓋好棉被。  
然後蹲在床邊看著陳信宏的睡臉出神。原本薄薄的黑眼圈好像更顯眼了。  
他其實理智上可以瞭解陳信宏這種身不由己的狀態。他們這群人每個都一樣，一投入起來總是廢寢忘食的不達滿意絕不罷休。面為其他人這種狀態他們通常都是放著不管──反正衝完就會回到現實世界了，多說也沒用──但是陳信宏卻不一樣。  
他想跟他待在一起，同時又不想。  
想的是僅僅只要待在他的身邊就會有點開心，不想的是每每陳信宏抽空向他搭話閒聊、像要安撫他時他都覺得自己是在干擾他在創作世界的馳騁。然而就算如此也想要多跟陳信宏說說話碰碰面，而三不五時忍不住跑來陳信宏家串門子的自己也讓蔡昇晏感覺有點可惡。  
「睡飽一點，睡飽再起來繼續寫～」  
像唸咒一樣閉著眼睛碎碎念，想跟陳信宏說說話、但是更希望他在燃燒著的時候也可以健健康康睡飽飽。這種感情聖母得讓他自己都有點噁心了起來，但是還是不由自主地這麼想著。他伸手戳戳陳信宏白白軟軟的臉頰，放肆總不外顯的情感奔騰在臉上眼底。  
陳信宏咕噥一聲眼睛半開露出一個充滿睡意的傻氣甜笑。  
「瑪莎莎～」  
捉住他的袖子，幸福的蹭蹭枕頭再度沉睡。

明明是個越來越擅長利用自己的優勢欺壓陷害指使別人的人渣，卻總在某些時候會露出這樣的表情實在是太犯規了。憑什麼不管怎樣都把他吃得死死的呀靠！  
蔡昇晏覺得自己也該找點別的事情做了。常常被這樣的小事擊中萌點實在是對心臟不太好。  
而且也比較不會像現在這樣，感覺有點寂寞。  
…欸？他剛才說了「寂寞」了嗎？

「自欺欺人，不可取。」  
蔡昇晏看著鏡子對自己說。


	12. Chapter 12

相對於因為各個原因而不知不覺減少了的「愛情」，「事業」的部分倒是出乎意料的在短短半年內一反之前的緩慢穩健、突飛猛進了起來。  
隨他們摸任他們玩的專業錄音室器材，不時偶遇的曾經只在電視中看過的強者大師們，第一紙得到的經紀合約，第一張被委任的唱片製作。他們就像得到夢寐以求玩具的孩童，日夜不分的想要把那些玩具都玩個透徹練到飽，隨便一個儀器都可以讓他們研究好幾個禮拜直到可以徹底掌控。

而且其實，蔡昇晏還是會去陳信宏家蹭飯吃、陳信宏還是會找蔡昇晏到處逛、偶爾他們還是會兩個人窩在房間裡看DVD消磨時間，只是沒有以往那麼頻繁而已。甚至蔡昇晏有時候會想：這可能只是前陣子太過黏膩而造成的反差，才造成他現在會感覺悵然若失。  
──綜觀各方面，現在的生活明明正往前跨了一大步。

※

『欸最近瑪莎是怎樣？都不見人的欸。』  
在交完某份大刀期末作品的早上，陳信宏突然想起前陣子在怪獸家通宵後跑去吃早餐的時候，溫尚翊和石錦航對當下三缺一的狀況所做出的感嘆。  
『大概也只有你知道他在搞什麼了吧？』

這些日子一直有種奇怪的感覺，卻又說不出所以然。而有了停下來的時間靜靜思量才驚覺，似乎是來自於自己最近跟蔡昇晏的交集只剩練團──雖然練團本來就佔了他們人生很大的百分比。

要廢寢忘食的投入在創作跟趕作品中當然不是什麼壞事，但果然還是該節制點──這麼想來倒有點揮霍蔡昇晏無聲的包容的感覺了。如果說野台剛結束那陣子是他們的蜜月期、那現在就根本已經快七年之癢了吧。他有點驚悚的想。  
嗯，比起「野台結束」這個說法，更傳神的說法應該是剛踏出最後那步的那陣子。  
腦中出現跟蔡昇晏小小同居了的日子片段，雖然是一陣子前的事了還是讓他記憶猶新。那些甜膩的擁抱、那樣交融的溫度、那種…又被刷新最高分數了的愛戀。陳信宏拍拍臉制止自己臉紅笑得像個花癡，決定今天就去找蔡昇晏玩吧。

一如往常的挑了蔡昇晏沒課的時間直接去他家門口按門鈴，一如往常的陳信宏連換洗衣物都帶好了打算借宿一宿隔天直接去學校，一如往常的蔡昇晏很快就來應門。  
不同以往的是這個時間的蔡昇晏竟然不是平常那種睡眼惺忪的墮落模樣，而是老老實實穿著外出服紮著頭髮隨時出門都沒問題的扮相。  
「瑪莎莎！我來找你玩了！」壓下奇妙的違和感，陳信宏笑笑撲抱蔡昇晏。  
嗯，還好回擁的力道也還是一如往常。

嘻笑打鬧，蔡昇晏看起來心情很好。  
陳信宏吃著自己買來的滷味鹹酥雞，同樣心情極好。  
閒聊著這一陣子來發生的大小事，詛咒自己的教授順便幫對方怒罵對方的教授，偶爾再對當作背景音播放著的新聞節目丟出幾句吐槽。  
來之前才覺得好久沒有這樣了、跟近鄉情怯的感情多少有點相似，但是實際到了這裡之後又覺得一切都好熟悉。每一個小動作蔡昇晏都可以讀出他的下一步，蔡昇晏的每個眼神示意也還是那麼有默契而好懂。  
哪來的老夫老妻啊！陳信宏差點沒吐槽出聲。  
「啊，這個展覽我還滿想看的。」  
蔡昇晏用下巴指指電視，正在播放的廣告是陳信宏也有留意過的藝術展。他嚥下口中的滷味繼續說：「剛好趁國高中生放假前一起去看吧？你應該快考完了吧？」  
「擇日不如撞日啊！」  
陳信宏把擦過手的紙巾揉成一團抹嘴，轉頭提出邀約：「我們乾脆今天去好了！」  
對平常極度懶惰根本不想出門、要出門也幾乎不是怪獸家就是各自的學校、有想去的地方打鐵要趁熱才會真正付諸行動的兩人來說，在那段同住的日子裡，這種毫無計畫性的行程反而是他們之間最司空見慣的邀約方式。  
「呃，但是我等一下有表演耶。」  
所以這個回答完全在陳信宏意料之外。

「瑪莎莎你偷人～劈腿～負心漢～」  
「只不過是到別團當臨時貝斯手而已你在說什麼啦！」  
一場表演結束，蔡昇晏表情興奮臉紅通通，對於假裝委屈用蓮花指指著自己的陳信宏完全不在意，大口灌可樂還順手偷抓了幾根薯條。

同場演出的表演者是連陳信宏也很熟悉的脫拉庫。就蔡昇晏的說法，他從幾個月前開始跟脫拉庫一起練團、偶爾也一起接點場子玩玩。  
『但是實際轉正職是前陣子的事就是了。之前是有空就搭著消遣，沒空張國璽就自己去找備胎。』  
用打趣的口吻解釋事情怎麼會發展成這樣，歪頭想了兩秒蔡昇晏又補上了一句：『啊，說正職也是臨時貝斯手的正職就是了。』  
而雖然最近自家本團裡在找新鼓手，節奏組的磨合和熟悉也讓練團變得辛苦、讓蔡昇晏吃足了苦頭。  
『但答應了也不好說跑就跑啊，反正多出來外面跟別人搭搭看玩玩看，就當提升對新鼓手的適應力囉。』  
對此他聳聳肩有點自嘲的這麼說。

一群人吱吱喳喳浩浩蕩蕩的靠了過來，幹聲連天、氣氛熱烈──畢竟髒話本來就只是他們的慣用語助詞而已。本來打算先嗆蔡昇晏一表演完就腳底抹油太沒道義再說的張國璽眼尖第一個看到陳信宏，馬上擺出一副受虐婦女的誇張表情打算來個攔轎申冤。  
「唉唷阿信耶！你來的正好！你知道你家那個機巴瑪莎平常都怎麼淩虐我們的嗎？！」  
「我機巴！你才他媽沒機巴啦！」  
本來就極少參與垃圾話的陳信宏一邊聽一邊笑不做評論。蔡昇晏跟張國璽的唇槍舌劍一直是他們這群裡的傳奇，簡直可以當脫口秀賣票收錢了。所以要是遇到、乖乖聽才是上策，反正他們也不是真心要聽你們的意見、閉嘴當觀眾還可以避免不小心變成箭靶。  
而且張國璽本句話有亮點，暫且不計較他背著他把蔡昇晏挖去當貝斯手這筆帳。  
就算只是臨時的也一樣，那可是「我家蔡昇晏」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推算起來瑪莎在脫拉庫彈貝斯應該是在更久以前的事（因為脫拉庫貝斯手在1996年底就找到了），但劇情需要劇情需要。


	13. Chapter 13

蔡昇晏最近的人生遭遇新的課題。  
學業部分還是老樣子維持在及格邊緣，這種旁人看來苟延殘喘的狀態對他當事人來說卻是輕鬆又自在；感情部分因為陳信宏的創作燃燒期結束而回到了以往平衡的狀態，不只常常跟著他去脫拉庫的表演湊熱鬧當觀眾、最後幾場更根本成了固定班底，甚至還把閉關的地點從怪獸家改到了離陳信宏家更遠還設備不齊全的自己房間。  
『誰知道會不會又有像張國璽這種人想趁我不注意覬覦我家瑪莎莎！而且我想要多跟你在一起呀！』  
真的是很會說這種可愛的話。蔡昇晏想著想著還有點害臊，之前的缺口似乎又被妥妥的填上了。  
但是在樂團部分。卸下了脫拉庫客座貝斯手的身分，應該是可以專心在自家團裡好好衝刺的，鼓手卻還是一個試過再換一個、完全沒有消停的意思。  
好像真的沒有一切都很順遂的。還是該說其他部分順利，就會特別感覺到某一方面的不足呢？  
人類真是種欲望無窮的生物。  
蔡昇晏眼神放空，對著遠方的海平線發楞。  
一開始或許是因為反骨才選了貝斯，但是越練越覺得貝斯跟他某部分的性格真的很契合。乍聽不顯眼卻能影響整首歌，聯繫著音樂骨骼與血肉。他喜歡穩穩地幫大家踩住地基，讓他們用力的衝、張狂的唱。  
身為在節奏與旋律之間的橋樑，其實每一次換鼓手都讓他覺得很煩燥。銳利而精準的、充滿感情而強悍的、華麗而跳躍的、纖細而略顯神經質的，每個樂手當然都有自己的風格與個性，而負責連接的他自然感受最為深刻。  
都已經開始在練歌準備錄專輯了，但是還沒有一個確定的「搭檔」的感覺…  
真的好累。

「瑪莎莎你又翹團練到這邊來～」  
悠悠哉哉的嗓音，不用抬頭就可以猜出那是什麼表情。來人在他身邊坐下，還一邊嘟嚷著好冷呀。  
「你還不是翹團練。」  
我才不是翹團練呢！  
陳信宏沒有說出口，只在腦海中對那個手插腰怒吼『你再不把蔡昇晏狀態弄正常我真的會揍你們兩個』的團長做了個鬼臉。  
只是比較想等他自己開口嘛。  
「來吧！」  
於是蔡昇晏看著攤開雙手緊閉雙眼一臉犧牲奉獻的陳信宏，非常莫名其妙。

「來啦，乖。」

好像被當成小孩在哄一樣。  
蔡昇晏靠在陳信宏懷裡，腦內一部分的自己這樣批判著。  
但或許是這溫度太熟悉太溫暖。叨叨絮絮的，他開始毫無組織的碎碎念抱怨最近團裡的大小事。  
－－就算一直是表現得最樂觀的那個人，只要是人終究都會有悲觀低潮期的。  
而陳信宏只是靜靜聽著。  
然後在他停下之後，緩緩湊在他耳邊：

「那就不管這些事情，」  
輕輕柔柔吐在他耳旁的鼻息。  
「我們去私奔一下吧？」

※

大部分時候，蔡昇晏會選擇什麼都不說。  
這句話要是說給其他人聽到，應該會受到大大的反對與撻伐吧。  
因為他明明，是一個這麼藏不住的人哪。高興的時候對誰都甜甜笑；生氣的時候不管對像是誰都可以丟眼刀；看不過眼的時候超級明顯的翻白眼或是直接就嗆出聲來。  
沉沉的毛茸茸腦袋靠在他的肩膀上睡熟了。陳信宏側頭輕瞥了他一眼，忍不住微笑。  
－－但或許苦笑的成分比較多一點。  
他知道最近蔡昇晏為了新鼓手而心力交瘁，但是發覺他煩躁到連練團都沒辦法集中注意力也只是前一陣子的事而已。首張專輯錄音在即、團員卻沒齊的這件事讓大家都很躁動不安，某種意義上來說最關鍵的貝斯手蔡昇晏自然是承受了更大的壓力。  
但是為什麼不說呢？  
總是只有在這種時候，會一反原本直接表露的方式、選擇自行內化而逃開。或許之前那陣子會頻頻搞消失跑去找脫拉庫玩，也是因為想要逃避自家樂團的種種麻煩事吧。  
記得很久很久以前也是這樣－－講話很機車、隨口吐槽都是神經反射的結果，可是關乎內心的感受或示弱就總是隻字不提。

「你還訂了民宿啊？」  
面對瞠目結舌的蔡昇晏，陳信宏嘿嘿乾笑兩聲有點害羞的側身、換來蔡昇晏一個「我又沒在稱讚你」的眼神。  
是的，這其實是計畫好的私奔。或者該說是假借私奔名義進行的溫泉旅行。  
一直到陳信宏拿出跟兩人學校分別請好的假單，蔡昇晏才真正承認他確實折服於陳信宏的行動力。

陳信宏的想法很簡單。  
離得遠點、放緩腳步，應該就可以把焦躁的情緒平撫下來吧。  
沒關係，如果你習慣不說也無所謂。因為我會在你身邊的。

而這看起來還真的對蔡昇晏很有效。  
好幾天他們就真的什麼也沒做，整天閒晃看山看水拍拍照。發懶就兩個人窩在民宿床上打滾半天不起來，無比的寧靜、無比的靠近。  
徹底離開充滿壓力的現實，好像回到他們兩個都還在讀高二的時候。沒有什麼大志向大目標，只是每天打屁或只是一起坐著發呆就很愉快。而不同於當時他們才剛剛開始交往，現在的狀態又更加穩定了。  
他們都改變了，卻又什麼都沒變。蔡昇晏不再因為他一點小動作就臉紅得像要滴血，卻學會了沒有理由的主動抱住他、只為汲取人類的體溫所帶來的力量。

「乖乖～不要煩，找鼓手又不是你自己的事情。」  
「…不要把我當成小孩哄。」  
剛泡完澡吹完頭髮的蔡昇晏全身熱烘烘的在陳信宏身邊翻滾，舒服的伸展著四肢。比起小孩更像貓咪吧？話說自己在伸懶腰的時候好像也被說過像饜足的大貓一樣，難道這也算是夫妻臉的一種嗎？  
陳信宏一邊胡思亂想著，一邊有一下沒一下玩弄蔡昇晏的髮尾。  
「反正天塌下來也有阿信學長給你撐著呀～」  
趴到床上與蔡昇晏平視，陳信宏抿抿唇聳肩做出一個船到橋頭自然直的安撫表情。  
「而且人家不是說鼓跟貝斯就跟夫妻一樣？挑老婆不能急啦！」

略顯詭異的鼓舞語句卻讓蔡昇晏咧嘴笑開。  
雖然一切都沒有改變，回到現實生活又要面對與新鼓手的磨合與無止盡的練團與製作。  
但是能再一次調整步調的感覺很踏實很輕鬆。  
而且，有陳信宏陪著自己重新踩穩步伐的感覺，很好。

「謝謝。」

蔡昇晏靠向陳信宏，與他額頭相抵、相視而笑。  
倒映在彼此的眼底，就是最熟悉卻看不膩的風景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿對，雖然目前看來結果還ok，但陳信宏顯然搞錯了些什麼（毆）  
>  大事化小小事化無的弊病大概就是彼此的心意與想法沒辦法完全相通吧。  
>  或者說談到感情就容易被鬼遮眼？XD


	14. Chapter 14

說錯話了！  
陳信宏第一百零一次詛咒過去的自己。  
什麼夫妻啊！瑪莎莎是我的！

踏破鐵鞋無覓處，得來全不費工夫就是這個道理。找了半天的鼓手，最後居然就定案為練團室的年輕老闆。而一個月的練團下來到現在開始正式專輯錄音，全都證實了這傢伙還真的很適合。跟著任賢齊大哥跑校園巡迴時連他都說他們這次還真的挖到寶了。  
一臉公務員正經臉，還真想不到他打出來的鼓會這麼充滿感情與節奏力道。  
不只是作為樂手的那個部分，就連身為一個團員、他那隨和的性子也恰恰跟他們這每個人都個性迥異風格突出的樂團非常契合。  
而且身為團中貝斯手的蔡昇晏，超中意新鼓手。  
「劉諺明你白癡喔！」  
語氣兇狠可是分明就充滿了笑意。

「安抓，哩跨劉諺明美送喔？」*1  
溫尚翊不動聲色的靠了過來，瞥了陳信宏一眼輕聲問。  
「…哪有。」

跟之前得知蔡昇晏跟脫拉庫一起在表演的時候感覺不一樣。  
那個站在舞臺上的蔡昇晏跟張國璽滿嘴垃圾話、容光煥發的，表演途中不時充滿默契的做手勢然後雙雙笑開，那麼隨興那麼開懷的表情讓他覺得看著就開心了起來。他不討厭跟脫拉庫一起玩的那個蔡昇晏，鋒芒外顯、自由自在，跟在自家團裡那種大部分時間都內斂著讓其他人表現的狀態大不相同，卻讓他非常驕傲而樂見。  
就像直接把在台下時那種鋒利的性格搬上檯面一樣的感覺，沒有顧慮的很囂張。  
但那跟現在的感覺截然不同。  
沒事就找劉諺明聊天然後把對他的新發現拿來當成舊團員間的談資；把嗆劉諺明當新興趣但當其他人談到以前的事時會第一個幫忙解釋；甚至表演中頻頻回頭看著劉諺明還跟著拍子點頭露出滿意的表情。  
溫尚翊石錦航在旁邊一邊笑一邊看著，說著「唉呀老劉真是辛苦了，看來瑪莎是認定他是新玩具了」之類的風涼話。  
陳信宏卻有點笑不出來。  
明明同樣是「跟別人相處時」的另一個蔡昇晏，幫張國璽合聲的時候陳信宏自覺還可以笑笑想著我家瑪莎莎合聲果然好聽、但當蔡昇晏滿眼笑意看著劉諺明隨節奏踏步的時候－－  
不知道為什麼好不是滋味。

「…嚴格來講可能真的有點不爽吧。」  
溫尚翊留下一個關心眼神走遠，仍站在原地獨處的陳信宏不自覺喃喃出聲。

※

「劉諺明真的很摳欸！你知道他之前跟我去買個飲料挑了幾家店嗎？我都快揍他了！」  
據說新鼓手非常吝嗇。  
「你知道劉諺明有多智障嗎？他那天居然給我穿螢光橘配亮藍色耶！誰敢跟他走一起！」  
傳聞新鼓手色感不佳。  
「欸欸我跟你說劉諺明他…」「話說回來啊～」  
陳信宏對主要流言發起人蔡昇晏勾起唇角，嘴角僵硬成他自知最無害的微笑弧度。  
「鏘鏘！這電影你之前說過沒搶到首映票吧？要不要跟葛格我去約會呀！」  
「還葛格咧少貼金了你！」  
蔡昇晏吐槽歸吐槽，伸手接過電影票後還是換上了一臉純粹的開心、轉而談起最近看的書籍電影，倒也絲毫沒打算回到上一個話題。

每當這個時候都會覺得是不是自己太小家子氣太不夠信任，似乎不應該這樣對新鼓手感到敵意。  
但是只要下一次看到蔡昇晏去跟劉諺明聊天打屁、單方面吐槽，或是蔡昇晏再次跟他提起劉諺明的瑣事──這種沒來由的煩燥又會原封不動的出現。  
甚至一次比一次還要強烈。

※

安靜的陳信宏，有點奇怪。  
並不是說陳信宏是一個很吵的人，事實上，陳信宏確實愛玩愛鬧愛撒嬌，但他的本質一直都是個沉靜而擅於觀察的藝術家。  
但最近的陳信宏偶爾會像這樣奇怪的安靜著。  
在話題與話題間的停頓，蔡昇晏不期然的想到這點。

其實男大學生在很多地方都跟男高中生沒有什麼兩樣。比方說愛亂說話打嘴砲；比方說習慣用尖酸刻薄包裹肝膽相照；比方說，在壓力大的時候就想隨便撈個理由來場吃到飽盛宴。  
錄音工作進入後半段。決定暫時逃避一個晚上現實的樂團五人、親友團，再加上串門子的他團樂手，十幾個人就把火鍋店內的氣氛炒得熱鬧。  
很熟悉的情景，互虧互嗆互相灌酒，跟以前也沒有什麼兩樣。嚴格說來不同的大概只有溫尚翊欺壓的人從學弟換成了兩個小表弟、而蔡昇晏砲火的對象則從學長轉為剛加入樂團不到半年的老實人。  
「喏！」  
跟著眾人跑去搶飲料的蔡昇晏把一罐可樂放在陳信宏手邊，立刻又吵吵嚷嚷的吆喝著加入戰局。  
明明酒量就很差，卻完全不知道節制。一開始陳信宏還可以一邊觀戰一邊這樣淡淡的想著。  
然而酒酣耳熱，劃拳組越來越熱烈、幾乎已經是在叫囂著喊聲；嘴砲組的這邊也差不多要進入下個高潮。  
「欸欸老劉啊！」  
沒大沒小的是已經半醉的黃士傑。他一手攬住劉諺明的肩膀，笑的一臉淫穢。  
「話說你有沒有覺得我們莎莎公主對你的愛火熱到凍美條啊？」*2  
「幹誰愛他啊！」  
第一個抗議的當然是蔡昇晏，一邊把因酒氣而通紅的臉笑得燦爛一邊揍了黃士傑一拳。倒是另一位話題中人就像早已習慣般無動於衷，只是抿抿唇露出羞澀的笑容。  
於是苗頭當然來到那個哇啦哇啦抗議的人身上。  
「唉公主不要再任性了，難得有個駙馬爺可以忍受你的機歪耶！」  
「嘿咩，大家都知道打是情、罵是愛嘛！」*3  
黃士傑黃少穀對視一眼，默契極好的雙雙露出燦爛無比光芒四射的笑容：  
「「好愛好愛喔！！！」」  
一群酒量不怎樣但很愛深入火線的傢伙咯咯咯笑成一團，在酒精的催化下還完全沒有打算點到為止的意思。  
反正被嗆就更用力嗆回去而已，蔡昇晏看起來也並不介意。向來人來瘋的黃士傑直接夥同弟弟把蔡昇晏和劉諺明推去坐在一起，還假裝卑微的幫兩位倒好啤酒。  
「各位！今天很高興大家來到這裡！」  
站到椅子上登高一呼，成為眾人焦點的劉諺明表情有點慌亂、蔡昇晏臉上更多的是看黃士傑想玩什麼把戲的興味。  
「我們家瑪甜甜瑪公主…唉唷！」因為椅子被踹而差點摔下來，黃士傑穩住身形故作拭淚：「大家也看到了，這麼刁蠻這麼變態這麼機巴的傢伙終於找到可以容忍他的鼓手了！大家說這是不是太感人了啊！」  
「丟喔！」*4  
「我們是不是應該要感謝劉施主犧牲小我完成大我！幫我們收了這個肆虐多年的妖孽啊！」  
「沒錯！」  
「今天在這裡，我們就請團長大人來做主！」  
黃士傑華麗的轉圈、在蔡昇晏再次踹他之前跳下椅子，三步併作兩步的跳到自家表哥旁邊，完全沒注意到溫尚翊的表情帶些不合時宜的凝重。  
「一日為團長，終身為父母～」已經開始胡說八道的黃士傑：「我們就請同時身為男方父母跟女方父母的我哥來幫我們公證一下大家說好不好？！」  
「好！！！」  
酒精的催化加上煽動性的詞句造成全場沸騰，眾人眼巴巴等著這齣鬧劇可以被延續並來個新爆點，一時半刻反而安靜了起來、全場屏息期待溫尚翊的回答。而當事人之一的蔡昇晏腳翹起手環胸，好整以暇地微笑著、等待這則笑話要怎麼發展下去；連他身邊的劉諺明都因為他的老神在在而顯得不再那麼緊張。  
「我…」「是啊，」  
在溫尚翊開口之前，另一個聲音打斷了他的話語。而這個聲音則讓所有人的期待更加深──因為公認整人魔王陳信宏的大名從來不是浪得虛名。  
「不然就先喝個交杯酒吧？」

活動之後黃士傑私下透漏：那瞬間他本來還想吐槽主唱完全沒有以往的兇殘樣，講出來的梗怎麼這麼無聊一點都沒笑點的。但是一跟陳信宏對上眼他就僵了──他甚至不知道自己是做錯了什麼。  
他只知道那個明明笑著、眼神卻冰冷到攝人的表情，光是回想都會讓他大打寒顫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1）「安抓，哩跨劉諺明美送喔？」（怎樣，你看劉諺明不爽喔？）  
> *2）「話說你有沒有覺得我們莎莎公主對你的愛火熱到凍美條啊？」（話說你有沒有覺得我們莎莎公主對你的愛火熱到受不了啊？）  
> *3）「嘿咩，大家都知道打是情、罵是愛嘛！」（對嘛，大家都知道打是情、罵是愛嘛！）  
> *4）「丟喔！」（對喔！）


	15. Chapter 15

「你怎麼了？」  
深夜時分，連輕聲詢問的句子都很清晰。陳信宏手插口袋緩緩地晃著，一時半刻沒有回話的心情。  
聚會在微妙的氣氛下結束，要續攤的去續攤、要回大雞腿打牌的打牌，陳信宏謝絕了兩邊的邀約，聳聳肩一臉沒表情的說他要到別的地方去晃晃。  
這時間是能去哪裡晃。  
跟在他後面的蔡昇晏腹誹。冷風吹著因酒精而發燙的臉頰有點舒服，還有種恍惚的清醒感。

不發一語的走在前面，陳信宏立起衣領驅寒，聽著後方的腳步聲一踱一踱、無意識數著兩人的步伐漸漸重合。  
其實沒有怎麼了。正確來說，是他也很難闡述自己到底怎麼了。  
想說的話衝到喉頭又被自尊心壓下，說不出口又好想被察覺。所以他不參與大家以愛為名欺壓人的行列；所以每當走在後方的人提起時他總是硬要扯開話題。很幼稚、很難看、很獨佔、很束縛。  
他不想要這樣。全身的細胞都在叫囂我的我的我的我的，而理智阻止他去妨礙對方的自由。根本沒有人要搶走，可是卻覺得被侵犯了。  
到底是哪裡變了？曾經他很驕傲與蔡昇晏的關係從來不是誰是誰的從屬附庸，他們彼此對等屬於對方又各自屬於自己，他沾沾自喜地認為這是只屬於他們的信任與默契。  
但是現在的自己為什麼會想要一圈一圈把蔡昇晏鎖緊？  
…而那個人，到底又特別在哪裡？  
陳信宏揉揉臉，數著兩人漸漸重合的腳步拍子繼續與自己對話。  
黑色黏稠的情緒像要將他吞沒。  
靠得越近就越有衝動想要扼殺蔡昇晏自由翅膀的、這樣的自己，實在令人作嘔。  
或許、只是或許，或許該在自己失去控制之前…

到底怎麼了？  
腦中酒精還殘留著餘威，蔡昇晏對前方那個背影微微皺起眉，不解。  
不知道原因，但陳信宏不正常是無庸置疑。而他還不想開口也是無庸置疑。  
跟著沉默，蔡昇晏歪頭學著陳信宏的步伐一步一步踩。  
算了，還不想開口就先不要開口吧，我難道還等不了你嗎？  
想著，他鬆開眉頭彎彎嘴角，才剛清醒一點的腦袋好像又暈呼呼了，而這次或許不只是因為酒精。  
暖暖的、滿滿的，連陳信宏的後腦勺看起來都很俏皮。

沁涼的春夜、寂靜的人行道、規律的踏步聲，適合思考同樣適合回憶。而唯一的壞處──

「欸，我們暫時分開一下好不好？」  
──就是會讓人不自覺走進死胡同裡。

※

感覺很噁心。  
就像暖烘烘的被窩裡突然被塞滿了冰枕，或拿著一百分考卷回家卻被媽媽賞了個耳刮子。  
好噁心。

※

緊鑼密鼓地繼續錄音準備出道，被很多雙手推著往前走的他們無法停下，出道前後表演的行程表密密麻麻光看就讓人頭皮發麻。  
溫尚翊身為團長每天到處裡外協調忙得不可開交；陳信宏拿著自己寫的歌詞猛背就怕表演失足出錯；石錦航編曲製作整天泡在錄音室裡；蔡昇晏一邊幫著劉諺明練習一邊補錄合聲；劉諺明把所有時間投注在練鼓上連半夜都還待在練團室。  
大家都很忙很忙很忙。忙到沒有人能及時注意到情況正微妙的惡化，忙到一時就連他們都錯覺自己快要忘記了。

『噢，我知道了。』  
忘記了自己當時在震驚中反射性用自尊心堆疊出的回答有多讓現在的自己懊悔。  
『…那就先這樣吧。』  
忘記了自己當時用面無表情所包裹的悵然若失是多麼洶湧像要將自己溺斃淹滅。

那「暫時」的定義是多久？可以在想你的時候就代表時間到嗎？  
而那「分開」又是表示該分多開？可以不要遠到要壓抑碰觸的欲望嗎？  
兩人一起繫上的鈴，卻沒有一個有勇氣再提。

「每天開會開會開會開會我要死掉了…」  
陳信宏把頭埋到桌子上死賴著不起來，溫尚翊才想著要吐槽說你會有開的比拎杯多嗎就看到蔡昇晏一晃一晃的飄了過來。  
哇，快逃！  
溫尚翊立刻起身準備躲到茶水間去避免被閃瞎。撒嬌的陳信宏配上路過的蔡昇晏、當場還只有不需要避嫌的他溫尚翊在，打賭五百塊五秒之內陳信宏會撲上去進行他所謂的「能量補給」、然後蔡昇晏會一邊碎碎念一邊給抱，完全旁若無人到無恥。  
還好當下附近沒有賭博咖可以真的開始下注。溫尚翊看著蔡昇晏陳信宏對視一眼又僵硬的撇開，發懶的那個把頭圈回手臂裡、飄過的那個裝作根本沒看到直接窩進沙發。  
…現在是怎樣？  
走回陳信宏身邊拉椅子坐下，對方卻用瀏海手臂把臉遮得嚴嚴實實、看不出一點表情。  
「瑪莎，喝咖啡？」  
那邊廂傳來老實人略顯緩慢的說話聲音。蔡昇晏不吭一聲先把兩腿收到沙發上，老實不客氣地接過咖啡、然後才嘟嚷著你是想要我陪你練到幾點啊還餵我咖啡咧云云。  
不知道什麼時候露出了兩隻眼睛的陳信宏依然看不太出表情，唯一可以確認的是眼底沒有笑意。  
一個裝沒事一個生悶氣，到底是在鬧哪齣？

溫尚翊自認自己會察覺有問題還算合理，畢竟他以前很多當主席帶人的經驗、現在又身為團長，本來就是個對大家狀況都很敏感的苦勞人──雖然自己這麼說感覺有點悲情。而過沒多久，當石錦航跑來問他最近那兩個傢伙的狀況的時候，他雖然稍微有點驚訝、可是想想石錦航這個人心思細膩愛哭又是知道那兩個人事情的一員，會嗅到不對勁倒也沒什麼好奇怪的。但最後連看起來很遲鈍的劉諺明都跑來支支吾吾的打聽，問說是不是自己不自覺惹到陳信宏、蔡昇晏最近也有點奇怪的時候，溫尚翊才有一種事情大條了的感覺。  
那兩個談感情甚少彰顯於外、當初瞞他們還可以瞞好幾年的傢伙，是發生了什麼事情才搞出這種尷尬的氣氛、連入團不到半年的劉諺明都可以發現異樣？  
不細看無法察覺的疏離行徑、不留心就會錯過的複雜神情、不經意流露出的微妙敵意，一點點一點點匯聚而成的違和感卻讓整個團的空氣明顯有如雷雨之前的溼悶凝滯。  
──倒不如乾乾脆脆轟雷鳴響紫電交加大家一起下地獄來得俐落痛快。  
心裡是這麼想著，溫尚翊卻沒辦法從主動去對他們說些什麼。不是他不願意淌入混水，而是認識越久他越體認到這兩個文藝派少年根本就不是那種可以輕易把想法赤裸裸攤開的豪邁性子，既然他們自己都害怕去揭開，他又怎麼能逼他們好好坐下來講通。  
是的，不管發生了什麼事，只要當事人是陳信宏和蔡昇晏，他都有種莫名的信心、相信講通了就會沒事了－－或許可以說是長年被這兩個人渣就近荼毒而得出的結論。  
但相反的，如果一直這樣下去，他也相信他們總有一天會褪去這種奇怪的氣氛，就像什麼都沒有一樣當回好朋友好團員──就算「那一天」的到來看不到終點，但是他們絕對可以一直這樣尷尬下去。  
關鍵只在於，他們敢不敢捅破窗廉紙而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 順便一提答案當然是，不敢。


	16. Chapter 16

萬事皆備只欠東風，再過沒幾天就要第一次不是以其他表演者的背景樂團、不是以合輯表演者，而是真正屬於他們自己樂團的身份上節目預錄、只等著出道了。能夠做的也再沒有更多，公司的經紀人以「歡迎你們進入地獄」為名決定帶著五個小毛頭去吃烤肉。  
「陳信宏你不准跟！你給我在宣傳之前把感冒給我養好！」  
好吧，只有四個小毛頭有這福分。  
最痛恨食物的主唱只好暫時放棄消滅它們的念頭，拎了補品、感冒藥和發熱的病體灰溜溜的回到家裡養身體。

社會人士請客的烤肉店果然就是跟學生吃的不一樣。食物的種類多又高級，眾人有一搭沒一搭的聊著天，心中一致的惋惜只有「可惜有大人盯著不能隨便喝嗨」，而這唯一的缺點也在一通電話把經紀人叫走，留下他們幾個盡情放縱後自動消滅。  
大人不在家，當然就是狂歡的時間了。雖然認識比較沒那麼久的鼓手劉諺明一臉相貌堂堂正義凜然，但對如今已耳聞過他那輝煌情史的其他三人而言，由他來勸阻根本沒有任何效用可言──更何況他也根本沒打算勸阻。  
先是垃圾話碎嘴胡說八道、再來是談音樂談夢想談未來，明明已經描繪過了那麼多次相同的事情，卻還是怎麼樣也說不膩。隨著夜晚漸深、酒精越濃，話題也從充滿希望與熱血轉向等他們酒醒之後都會想忘記的溫情時間。  
扣除還沒有太深感觸、多半負責在旁邊聽的劉諺明。如果說酒量極佳的溫尚翊與石錦航是趁著酒興有意志的在說平時說不出口的肉麻話、隔天打算彼此心知肚明裝傻的那種，那搖搖晃晃幾乎坐不穩滿臉表情放肆外顯的蔡昇晏就真的是沒有用腦袋在回嘴、一晚過去會真的記憶清空的類型了。  
「但話說回來，陳信宏真的還滿衰的耶，等下去找他好了。」  
幾乎算是正式開始活動之前的最後一次聚餐吃好料，最重兄弟義氣的石錦航在闡述了他的肺腑之言後順勢提起不在場的陳信宏，溫尚翊眼神帶笑一句話就把感性的氣氛打散。  
「好啊，反正他那個日夜顛倒的傢伙也不可能乖乖睡覺。順便帶買白粥去嘲笑他好了？」  
交換了個「這也是個好點子」的表情，石錦航才要接話，就被旁邊突然大叫還吼到破音的蔡昇晏嚇到。  
「陳信宏！」  
不再傻笑，蔡昇晏身體往前傾、從長髮的縫隙中他直直地瞪著眼前的人──剛好是衰人劉諺明掃到颱風尾。「陳信宏！陳信宏陳信宏陳信宏！我討厭陳信宏！」  
完全一個無理取鬧。溫尚翊看著蔡昇晏像惡鬼一樣從牙縫中擠出自家主唱的名字、一個字一個字咬牙切齒眼眶還漸漸泛紅，莫名就覺得很驚恐。  
「…我討厭陳信宏。」  
最後蔡昇晏把桌上的碗杯碟盤用力掃開、腦袋埋進交叉的雙臂中，悶悶的嗓音聽來甚至有些顫抖。

※

劉諺明得承認：他不太瞭解現在的狀況。  
或許有一部分是因為酒精造成的思考遲鈍，但更大的一部分應該是因為他目前根本沒搞懂這背後實際的關係性。瑪莎在發完關於阿信的酒瘋之後就趴在桌上不發一語，而怪獸和石頭只是又互相使了個眼色，他們現在就坐在目的地為阿信家的計程車上。  
雖然有被問要不要跟，但他實在覺得這種狀況好像跟想像中不太一樣。  
…他到底該不該提醒他們去買白粥啊？

※

頭上頂著冰袋看電視偷吃垃圾食物洋芋片，一時還以為叮咚聲是錯覺。標準的不稱職病人陳信宏在電鈴第三次響起時才驚覺要去開門。  
「嗨！」  
溫尚翊露出白牙笑得亮燦燦，一手揚起權當打過招呼。他和石錦航一人一邊架住軟軟垂著腦袋腳步虛浮的蔡昇晏，眼神示意陳信宏後退好讓他們先把蔡昇晏扛進客廳。  
「阿信，你好點了嗎？」  
走在最後、身上掛了四人份包包的劉諺明在玄關排好鞋子，一邊關心一邊向陳信宏遞出慰問品。  
呃，可樂和白粥？什麼怪組合啊。  
當陳信宏還在吐槽與感謝間猶豫的時候，另一個方向突然傳來溫尚翊石錦航低聲的驚呼及一個高亢黏膩的嗓音。  
「陳信宏～！」  
來不及回頭就從後面被撲上，陳信宏感覺到一顆帶著酒氣的腦袋用力蹭在自己頸窩上、柔軟的長髮一下一下搔癢他的鎖骨。  
啊啊，是因為感冒昏頭還是太懷念這個溫度呢。  
陳信宏轉過身直接用力抱住那個咯咯亂笑的醉鬼，眼角餘光瞥見的劉諺明的訝異表情僅僅只佔據了他腦中一秒時間。


	17. Chapter 17

「呵呵呵呵陳信宏陳信宏我喜歡你喔陳信宏～」  
軟趴趴的掛在自己身上的蔡昇晏有一下沒一下的咬著他的脖子，陳信宏還在想著把醉鬼拖進房間前溫尚翊和石錦航的嘴型是想表達什麼。  
不行，情況太混亂理不清頭緒。  
陳信宏不確定自己目前的頭暈目眩是因為思考、因為病毒，還是因為某個很久沒有碰觸到的體溫在自己身上蹭來蹭去。他才突然驚覺他有多麼想念這一切。  
「對對對我是陳信宏喔～」  
安撫的拍拍肩摸摸頭，蔡昇晏這傢伙雖然酒量差又很容易被煽動、但也從來沒有醉到發這種酒瘋的地步過，看來以後還是要盯好他才行。有點想弄清楚眼前人是在開心什麼、又覺得跟個醉鬼討論開心的理由好像沒什麼意義。然後突然那顆腦袋用力的撞在他的胸口。  
「痛！」「陳信宏！」  
順勢把陳信宏往牆邊一推，蔡昇晏從下往上瞪的眼神相當兇神惡煞。但是跟醉鬼討論生氣的理由一樣沒有意義。  
「陳！信！宏！」  
手指戳戳戳，戳完還直接流氓一樣的揪住他的領口：「你這個笨蛋、機車、沒腦、幼稚、鬢角人！我最討厭你！」  
「呃…」「閉嘴啦詞窮王！語助詞妖怪！」  
…這是要我怎樣？  
陳信宏哭笑不得一時語塞，而氣勢洶洶的蔡昇晏再次把額頭敲到他的胸口、抓著他領子的指尖握得發白。「陳信宏…」  
顫抖。  
不只是貼在他脖頸處的雙手，蔡昇晏整個人都顯而易見的在顫抖。  
「…陳信宏你討厭我…」  
呃，剛剛嚷嚷著討厭的不是你嗎…。只在腦海中一角浮出這句吐槽，陳信宏怔愣著無法移動半分。  
胸前熱呼呼的，隱約有點濕濡的感覺。  
左胸的脈搏伴隨著刺痛一下一下敲著。他從來沒看過、甚至沒有想像過這樣的蔡昇晏。  
「你為什麼開始討厭我…說！」  
蔡昇晏抬起頭，濕漉漉的眼睛從茫然轉為憤怒。  
「我做錯了什麼！我做了什麼讓你討厭我！我明明就、明明就、就很乖…」  
然後嘴唇又扁了下去，含著眼淚委屈地控訴。  
「你在忙的時候我都有乖乖的自己去找別人玩沒有抱怨、你每天跟溫尚翊待在一起我也都忍著沒說什麼，憑什麼你還要討厭我！」  
「我沒有討厭你！」  
蔡昇晏的控訴口吻幼稚咬字還不清，陳信宏只回應了其中最重要的一件事情──其他的那些問題他都可以等冷靜下來再細問，但只有這句反駁讓他在思考之前衝口而出。  
「看我。」兩手捧住蔡昇晏的臉，認真地盯著他的眼睛：「我才沒有，討厭你。」  
一字一句的。  
「我還是很喜歡你。」  
愣愣地盯著陳信宏，蔡昇晏眨眼、又眨了眨眼，終於像個孩子似的抽噎了起來：「那你、為什麼說、說、說要分開？」

酒精是穿腸毒藥。陳信宏一邊阻止蔡昇晏揉眼睛一邊幫他拍背順氣，一邊忍不住這樣想著。  
智商簡直暴跌到五歲，他敢打包票要是蔡昇晏清醒時還有這段記憶的話應該會很想咬舌自盡。有一點愧疚有一點心疼，有點莫名的想哭但也沒良心的有點想笑。  
好可愛好可愛，好可愛的他的蔡昇晏。為什麼他會想要跟他分開呢？明明彼此都有著這麼多的喜歡，為什麼要為了害怕黑暗而選擇暫時遠離呢？  
「我也好喜歡你喔陳信宏…」  
混雜了太多正面與負面情緒，發燙的眼窩不只是因為感冒的侵襲。頭好暈、好難過。  
「…但是我們沒辦法繼續下去的。」  
咬著下唇，蔡昇晏看起來像又要哭出來：「反正總有一天要分手，還是現在說再見比較好吧？」  
糊糊的嗓音與真摯的表情，一瞬之間陳信宏找不到詞句，最先湧上的酸楚讓他一把抱住蔡昇晏想掩飾不受控制跌出眼眶的淚滴。是這樣嗎？那一天蔡昇晏的感覺也是這樣嗎？  
好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛。  
蔡昇晏斷斷續續地，說起他們都想過卻都不曾提起的那些事情。不可能被接受的關係、不可能被祝福的未來、成為公眾人物必定會被更加放大檢視、到最後只會傷害所有重視的人，模糊著水氣的聲線湊在耳朵旁邊混著酒氣笨拙地描述著：他們的感情或許從一開始就全盤皆錯。  
「…你想要跟我分開嗎？」  
努力維持著自己的聲音不要顫抖，陳信宏感覺到肩膀上的腦袋沒有一秒猶豫就用力左右搖晃。  
「我不想跟你分開，可是，我們要不要分手？」  
如果分手是可以讓我們在一起的方法；如果不分手總有一天會被逼著分開，那，我們要不要為了不分開而分手？  
毫無邏輯卻充滿說服力。理智的那個陳信宏這麼想、感性的那個陳信宏只覺得光是想像他就好痛苦。  
從最深處吶喊叫囂著拒絕。才沒有錯，喜歡上誰才沒有錯。  
我喜歡你，從來都不覺得是錯。  
我不知道事情會怎麼繼續下去，但是，原來我不想跟你分開、也不想跟你分手。  
「不要。」  
抱得再更緊一點，陳信宏覺得全身在發熱，昏沉的腦海裡只有一句話異常清晰。  
「我不要跟你分開、也不要跟你分手。」

提出要分開的時候只是想要冷靜一下，一時的衝動卻沒有深思過後果。  
被強行突破、逼迫著選擇的時候才終於聽見自己心底真正的聲音。黑暗的漩渦原來只要有一點碰觸一點釋放就能撥雲見日，這些日子的苦惱與逃避現在看起來都如此可笑而浪費時間、最後只留下了歉疚和再次被證明瞭的感情。  
事情會怎麼繼續，誰也不知道。  
但在那些我們都害怕的事情真正發生之前，我想要在你身邊與你擁抱。  
然後讓你，陪我唱歌。


	18. Chapter 18

「早安。」  
誰發出的鴨子聲啊。張嘴想吐槽卻驚訝的發現自己發不出聲音，喉嚨痛頭痛連眼睛都超痛。接過被遞到自己眼前的水杯，喝了幾口之後才終於有辦法開口說話。  
也才定睛看清楚在眼前距離極近，雙眼紅紅一臉傻笑、一手還遞了眼鏡過來的傢伙是誰。  
「呃，陳信宏…」  
我的聲音怎麼也這麼恐怖啊！等等那不是重點！陳信宏你怎麼會在我房間？不對！這裡是陳信宏房間啊啊啊！為什麼我會睡在陳信宏床上？昨天晚上發生了什麼事？那群人渣咧？話說陳信宏不是感冒嗎？而且我們不是…  
我們不是，要分開嗎？  
快速運轉的腦袋一瞬間空白，蔡昇晏深吸了口氣。  
這些日子以來，他想了一堆理由去合理化這整件事情，還很不甘願的只能承認他們分開確實是最正確的決定。不管陳信宏是因為什麼原因要跟他分開、不管自己到底對陳信宏還有多少眷戀，這麼多年來任性而自私守護著的只屬於他們的愛情，終究還是不可能只屬於他們兩個。他們都不是孩子了、而且還終於可以出道發專輯了──如果沒有了一定要繼續下去的堅定理由，那或許現在正是最適合當回朋友的時間點。  
對，他懂的。只是還需要一點點時間去釋懷、一點點時間去悼念。  
抿嘴，蔡昇晏正想往後退開卻被陳信宏先一步抓住手。  
「蔡昇晏我喜歡你！」  
「呃！」  
「不管怎麼樣，我還是想跟你在一起。」  
哪來的超展開。  
眼睛一眨一眨無法順利回話，陳信宏趁機極其自然的靠近準備熊抱住他。  
「嗚！瑪莎莎我好想你…」「等一下！」  
僵硬的伸手推開陳信宏。  
「等一下。」

好，現在到底是怎樣。陳信宏腦子不正常。  
潑了滿臉水、洗漱刷牙。蔡昇晏把自己的牙刷掛回漱口杯裡，撩起瀏海盯著鏡子中的自己分析。  
頭痛是因為宿醉，肌肉痠痛搞不好是因為發酒瘋。但是疼痛的喉嚨和紅腫的雙眼怎麼像是…  
「幹！不會吧！丟臉死了！」  
歸納結論。昨天自己發酒瘋而且還八成情緒超激動、做了些什麼或說了些什麼他現在想不起來也不想回想起來的事情，然後導致陳信宏現在態度變得超…呃，超理所當然。但是是「分開」之前的所謂理所當然，所以以現在的狀況來說就是超詭異。  
幹！昨天到底跟陳信宏講了什麼啊？！

十分鐘後蔡昇晏回房間抓了一張椅子坐下，跟盤腿坐在床上的陳信宏大眼瞪小眼。  
「你可以解釋一下發生了什麼事嗎？」  
陳信宏不自在的扭扭身體，像在思考該怎麼開口般沉默半晌。  
「呃，我…我不該跟你說要分開的。我想要繼續跟你在一起。」  
最後卻是開門見山直搗黃龍。陳信宏抓著抱枕，表情認真的看向蔡昇晏。  
「對不起。」  
對、不、起？  
「…就這樣？」  
蔡昇晏覺得自己血管快要爆開了。  
他承認剛剛差點被陳信宏抱住的時候，的確有種錯置的齒輪快要被嵌回去的感覺。但是就算如此，如果就這樣什麼都沒變的回到原來的日常，那這些天的糾結到底又算什麼啊！  
更何況他不想去賭，賭陳信宏不會再一次不聲不響就試圖遠離。他必須要知道原因，並且最好是在知道之後排除一切、讓他們之間再也不會產生這種毫無建設性只是在互相折磨的問題。  
有時候他覺得陳信宏真的是個不折不扣的情緒化小少女，滿腦子都不知道在想什麼的。為什麼要自顧自地說出那種話，然後又自己反悔？有什麼不能先談一談，一定要這麼激烈？難道我們之間在你心裡就是這麼兒戲嗎？  
蔡昇晏深呼吸好幾口氣平復情緒，以免自己衝口而出不經大腦的傷人話語、或直接撲上去咬陳信宏。  
「…你是不是有什麼其他事情應該要說的？」  
「呃，」  
「比方說，你當初到底是哪來這個念頭。」

※

呃！怎麼了？！  
橫七豎八倒在陳信宏家客廳沙發上亂睡一通的三人同時驚醒面面相覷，又同時轉頭看向那個昨天另外兩名團員進去吵到翻天覆地的房間。  
剛剛好像又聽到怒吼聲了耶，是錯覺嗎？

※

「陳信宏你是白癡！智障！笨蛋！」  
「我反省了我反省了啦！我以後有事情會先跟你講不會再自己決定了嘛！」  
嗚嗚，瑪莎莎好兇。  
陳信宏任由蔡昇晏拿抱枕往他的腦袋一陣揮舞，自知理虧的他也沒辦法反抗。  
「劉諺明那個人！你在想什麼啊我跟劉諺明那個人！我以前也照三餐帶宵夜跟張國璽互嗆啊！你是怎樣？覺得他沒辦法帶給你威脅嗎？！」  
「就、就感覺嘛…」  
「感覺！你感覺我會被劉諺明煞到嗎？！你小劇場個屁啊我才感覺你跟溫尚翊早就搞上了咧！」  
「啊對，」  
抓住蔡昇晏根本已經是意思意思繼續揮著的雙手，陳信宏定定的望著他、表情變得認真。  
「昨天你睡著之後我有一直認真在想。我以後跟怪獸做音樂會節制、就算忙也會注意不要冷落你的。」  
…幹，我昨天到底說了什麼？！  
突然覺得很丟臉，蔡昇晏抽回手和抱枕遮住臉。  
「…下不為例。」  
細弱蚊蚋的聲音在層層阻隔下更不清晰。  
「呃，瑪莎？」  
「我說下不為例啦！」  
怒吼加狠瞪，蔡昇晏露出雙眼盯著陳信宏的。  
總之結論陳信宏是個智障。但既然他終究會原諒他──又或者該說現在自己其實根本已經原諒他了──那就沒必要在這種「過去的」事情上再多著墨。  
「以後我會說的，你也不准給我自己悶著。」  
撇開眼，接下來要說的話是蔡昇晏從來不認為自己說得出口的──他總是覺得說這些話很丟臉、並且告訴自己陳信宏都知道，所以更甚少提及。但是顯然有些事情不是心照不宣心電感應之類的可以解決的。  
他深吸了口氣，再度直勾勾的盯著陳信宏。有些話終究不說不行。  
「然後給我好好記住這件事…我一直都是你的。只是你的。」  
雖然如果只聽語調可能會以為他在罵髒話。  
落完「狠話」蔡昇晏迅速起身撇臉、開始收拾被他拿來砸人亂丟一地的衣服枕頭，口中喃喃你這個死少女玻璃心讓你鑽牛角尖太危險了誰知道你又會哪來一堆莫名其妙的創意在那邊發瘋沒安全感我總有一天會被你整死啊啊啊這整件事情真是太蠢了哼我才不在意你跟溫尚翊那個人渣怎樣咧而且我好餓喔幹等等毫無意義的碎嘴，刻意逃避不看陳信宏的結果是他沒發現那個傢伙看著他笑得越來越傻氣越燦爛。  
「我最喜歡你了瑪莎莎！」「幹！」  
就像被大型動物從背後用力撲上，陳信宏把所有體重壓給蔡昇晏雙手緊緊環抱不放開──蔡昇晏這才發現陳信宏的體溫高到不正常。  
「欸欸陳信宏？陳信宏！」

而在陳信宏失去意識前的最後一秒，他喜孜孜的看著蔡昇晏紅通通的耳朵與後頸、久違的感覺到了完整。


	19. Chapter 19

陳信宏懷念的說著那年他總算趕上了，而且還很喘。  
蔡昇晏撇撇嘴小聲吐槽你喘是因為沒腦到發高燒還不睡覺吧。  
溫尚翊不耐煩的一個白眼碎念你們煩死了少又在那邊打情罵俏。  
石錦航答腔道就是說嘛你們鬧脾氣憑什麼我們就活該受罪喔。  
劉諺明倒是沒多說什麼。他只是欲哭無淚的想著：為什麼連主唱都開始跟貝斯手一起欺負他了啊？

※

「幫我結帳～」  
某地某便利商店，陳信宏汲著拖鞋抱著零食飲料衛生紙放到結帳臺上。  
啊，對了。瑪莎莎之前好像有說過他…  
「啊我還要買菸！呃…包裝的顏色是那個…」  
陳信宏抬頭，盯著店員背後的菸架尋找最常在蔡昇晏手邊看見的款式。  
…突然覺得好像有人在商店外探頭探腦。  
轉頭，幾個小女生露出驚喜的表情而後興奮揮手。陳信宏瞇眼回以淺淺的微笑，反射性壓了壓帽緣。

「喔喔喔我累了！我好餓！瑪莎莎我要餓～死～了～」  
「你出去不會順便買東西吃啊！」  
彷彿一切都回歸了日常。剛回到家的陳信宏把採買的東西往書桌上隨便一放、無賴的把下巴枕在蔡昇晏肩膀上，毫無意義的哀號著「我想要吃瑪莎莎煮的飯啊啊啊」然後被蔡昇晏無情的甩開、徒留陳信宏假裝啜泣的躺到床上翻滾磨蹭。  
位置是在蔡昇晏的租屋處。懶人主唱陳信宏在以「這樣我出門跟回家就都不用自己努力去搭車了啊」為由徵收了有車人士蔡昇晏家中一角定居已達數日。

那天蔡昇晏一出陳信宏想搬救兵房間就看到其他三個擺明就在裝沒事的團員遮遮掩掩的假裝自己只是剛好路過。他恰巧沒心情吐槽他們，於是溫尚翊認領聯絡公司告假的工作、石錦航被指派去買藥、劉諺明負責帶所有人份的食物回來餵食，而他蔡昇晏就待在陳信宏房間坐享其成…不是，是照顧病患。  
碎碎念吐槽應該是沒有造成什麼不良的影響──至少陳信宏很快就醒了過來。感冒的陳信宏比一般時候更加黏膩的纏著他撒嬌，而當時的蔡昇晏已經懶得去管劉諺明知不知道始末了。  
事到如今也不可能再隱瞞什麼，況且從前一天晚上溫尚翊石錦航跟劉諺明應該是在陳信宏家客廳待了整晚的這點來看，大概什麼該說不該說的也都說了吧。但在那之後劉諺明沒有特別說什麼，甚至連態度都沒怎麼改變──只是有時候多了些瞭然的表情與微笑。而某個部分上這倒是讓蔡昇晏鬆了口氣。  
雖然大家都不說，但是他知道其實就連與劉諺明互動最少的陳信宏也是認可他的──他就像理所當然該是他們最後一名團員、終於可以定下來的那個鼓手。

話說回來，懶人主唱現在定居在嘴賤貝斯手家裡每天滾來滾去、偶爾出去跑跑腿買買東西權當房租。  
出道至今已經一個多月，太多刺激太多新挑戰讓他們都應接不暇。從觀眾寥寥無幾的地下表演場所走到人滿為患的青少年聖地西門町，終於掙紮著爬過的漫長距離卻又像轉瞬之間一回神就已經站在了這裡。走在路上開始會被指指點點、偶爾還會有瘋狂粉絲跟追什麼的。  
排滿滿的表演行程，樂手發炎的手指和主唱發炎的喉嚨都一樣只能繼續硬撐著。所以像這樣能夠發懶打滾的短短時間更讓人珍惜。  
而且，是只屬於你我的時間。  
陳信宏蹭著枕頭偏過頭，斜斜的視線中蔡昇晏拿著一個冒熱氣的碗又走了回來。他忍不住拉大了嘴角的弧度。  
「瑪莎莎好賢慧！最愛你了！」  
「你這麼廉價的愛我才不希罕！還有，我有說過這是要給你吃的嗎？」  
白了一眼。但蔡昇晏說歸說還是把碗遞到陳信宏手邊。  
而坐起身的陳信宏盤起腿，不伸手而是嗷嗷待哺狀的張開嘴：「餵～我～」  
「少在那邊得寸進尺，不吃拉倒。」  
蔡昇晏倒是爽快，往陳信宏身邊一坐就自己開始吃起麵來。  
「蛤～莎莎你怎麼這樣！我不愛你了嗚嗚嗚！」  
「…就說你這廉價的愛我才不需要。」  
吸哩呼嚕吃了好幾口，蔡昇晏冷眼看看裝哭撒嬌的陳信宏，嘆口氣然後開始在口袋裡左翻右翻、然後示意陳信宏張開嘴。  
「啊一下。」  
「啊…？」  
摸不著頭緒的張開嘴，在意識到之前一個東西先被丟進嘴裡。  
喔喔是糖果！  
把硬糖在嘴裡滾啊滾的塞到一邊臉頰，陳信宏還是不明就理的歪頭、看著蔡昇晏一臉故作不耐煩。  
「就這樣了啦還看！喏、剩下的你自己吃。」  
不是說餓嗎？還不伸手？  
蔡昇晏滿臉不屑，就好像想極力表示「這根本沒什麼你不要以為我是為了你」一樣。陳信宏抿嘴笑笑接過碗，不多說話。  
由最微小的事情堆砌而成的日常畫面──看吧，多麼值得珍惜。

雖然表演宣傳練團什麼的也都還是處在同一個地方，但還是要在忙碌的生活中偷抓一點屬於戀人的時間。有時候會覺得有點好笑，明明平均起來見面的時數已經可以讓人相看到厭煩了。但或許是在外根本無法親密的相處，所以又有種他們「見面」的時間少到可憐的錯覺。  
一分鐘一分鐘的偷空積攢，一個小小的相視而笑也很治癒。不能保證未來都不會再動搖不安，但是不管怎麼樣都不會再默不吭聲了。  
這是他們之間的約定。  
他一點都不會感謝之前的爭吵和冷戰，但是有時候又會覺得那並不全然只是壞事。許多男孩子都有著奇怪的自尊心，非要到了即將崩毀時才終於願意承認自己為了對方能夠放棄多少自我甚至乞求挽回。  
若說原來的相信只是年少輕狂一廂情願的認定、那現在就像是總算得到回應確認後的篤定。他們之間沒有一個是善於示弱的柔軟個性，要是沒有經歷過這樣的碰撞剖白，又怎麼會知道原來對方對自己的感情也是如此深入骨髓的鑲嵌著。

…雖然瑪莎莎大概想堅決否認自己說過了什麼。陳信宏偷笑，想著沒關係我記得就好。  
「你笑什麼啊鬼鬼祟祟的。」  
旁邊飄來熟悉的吐槽聲音，會覺得有點安心大概是因為病得不輕吧。  
但是他心甘情願好不起來也沒關係。

※

所以人生真的不可能一直爽爽的。  
才終於開始習慣忙碌的生活、跟上腳步不再氣喘吁吁的蔡昇晏一晃一晃雙腳虛浮的從會議室走同時出無言的想著。而跟在他後面的陳信宏擺著一臉震驚到出竅的呆滯表情，就連溫尚翊和石錦航都表情凝重正經嚴肅。  
…有時候他會覺得處變不驚的劉諺明根本隱世高人。雖然只是非常非常的偶爾。


	20. Chapter 20

「欸欸你知道嗎？五月天要辦萬人演唱會耶！」  
「當然知道啊！我們這團已經現在就在現場輪流排隊了！」  
「靠也太早就在排了吧！算我一份啦我也去幫忙排！」

※

一樣是忙碌的每一天。不同的是這陣子以來，整個樂團都壟罩在更加緊繃的情緒中。  
自從被宣佈要舉辦大型演唱會之後一直都是這種狀態。被宣佈的當下當然是驚恐與不可置信居多、連即將可能完成階段性夢想的興奮都只有維持了一小段時間。時間如此緊迫只能被當成鴨子趕上架，努力奔跑讓自己不要掉隊。除了例行的新人跑節目宣傳以外，為了演唱會加強練團、調整曲順、跑流程、重新編曲，甚至連入場動線都忍不住跑去現場走走看。  
明明知道不可能完美，但是就是無法安心。擔心現場的突發狀況、擔心到時候出錯、擔心表演沒辦法讓所有人滿意，太多事情需要擔心、「如果人來很少怎麼辦」這件被他們硬是丟到腦海的最角落不想不提。  
事情明明這麼多，一堆宣傳的工作又不跑不行。比起肉體的疲憊更兇猛的是精神上無比的焦慮。

「嗚嗚嗚…」  
於是又在蔡昇晏的住處，陳信宏一個側身倒在蔡昇晏大腿上。  
好想睡覺！可是沒有空睡覺！而且擔心到睡不著！可是又好想睡覺啊！  
就算躺著也會忍不住腦中不斷模擬幻想到時候會發生什麼情況、應該怎麼解決，睡著了也還會做惡夢被嚇醒。也太悲情了吧！  
「蔡瑪莎，我現在很正經的問你。」  
抬頭，蔡昇晏下巴有一點點鬍渣。  
「你願不願意跟我去私奔？」

許多年後，陳信宏已經忘記當時蔡昇晏是怎麼無情的吐槽駁回自己的這項請求了。  
他只記得後來在演唱會前，蔡昇晏還真的幫他們爭取到了一天連電話都可以不接的假期。

※

時間飛快不等人。轉眼間距離首場大型演唱會開場，只剩十一分鐘十八秒。  
待在升降臺的後台定點上，陳信無意識的默背稿子。  
聽說來了很多人耶。會不會出包讓大家失望呢。如果表現不好一切會不會就這樣結束呢。很多很多的負面思考莫名其妙在他腦中亂竄著。  
陳信宏眼神放空的轉向右手邊的蔡昇晏，只見他背著貝斯垂著腦袋、用頭髮遮掩了表情。  
不知道有誰說過，一切準備都做好之後、才是最難熬的時候。這還真是真理。  
手心冒汗、但是後頸卻涼涼的。情緒高漲無比興奮但卻又有一層詭異抽離的冷靜。  
「嘿，瑪莎莎，」  
因為緊張而乾澀的，就好像不是自己的聲音。他好想說些什麼又不知道該說些什麼。  
蔡昇晏抬起臉，表情有點茫然。  
「…蔡昇晏，」  
把手掌往褲子上擦了擦，然後伸手抓住蔡昇晏的雙手。  
好想說些什麼、好想喔。於是有句話就在腦袋整理好之前脫口而出，就像已經壓抑了很久卻只有在這種時候才終於能夠說出口。

「你要記得，我愛你喔。」

「…這種時候幹嘛說這個，你以為要上戰場喔。」  
蔡昇晏呆愣半晌，在紅了臉的同時擠出僵硬的這句話。  
卻沒有拒絕陳信宏把他拉近，額頭抵上額頭的對視。  
「我很愛、很愛你喔。」  
上戰場這比喻還滿實在的。陳信宏再次重申。  
後台很暗，極近距離看到的蔡昇晏的眼睛卻晶晶亮的。  
「知道啦。」  
而那雙眼睛眨了眨、怯怯地盯了他一秒，然後緩緩閉了起來。  
「…我也、愛你。」  
隨著很輕很輕的嗓音，蔡昇晏把手從陳信宏手掌裡抽出、腦袋湊向他的肩窩環抱住他。

就算從彼此身上汲取了力量，幾分鐘後開始的演唱會還是讓他們全程傻眼空白根本搞不清楚自己在做什麼。事到如今只能感謝之前高頻度的練團，所有流程就像身體記憶一樣迅速被反應。  
就像被外星人抓去了一小段時間。  
當陳信宏驚覺剛剛好像做完一場很猛的表演時，已經是連演唱會後的記者會都結束、連慶功會開始了好一陣子後的事了。  
──連表演前的那段時間回想起來都有點恍惚的感覺，他現在才驚覺當時自己和蔡昇晏是交換了怎麼樣的話語。那該不會是在作夢吧？  
坐在旁邊的蔡昇晏小口喝著啤酒。陳信宏一邊不著痕跡的把自己那杯推給溫尚翊一邊觀察著。  
「瑪莎莎瑪莎莎，愛你唷。」  
抓準空隙湊到蔡昇晏耳邊說悄悄話，換來對方差點嗆到的一個狠瞪。  
「就說知道了啦！你是要講幾次！」  
能夠充滿氣勢的用氣音說話也算是一種高超技巧。蔡昇晏臉蛋紅紅大概不只是因為喝醉酒。  
陳信宏嘿嘿傻笑，覺得很安心。原來不是自己的幻想而已。  
因為喜歡是種感覺、他一直都知道自己有，而愛是種責任、他現在才有勇氣承諾。  
垂在桌下的手輕輕握住蔡昇晏的，帶點玩心的一隻手指一隻手指滑過十指交扣。那隻手沒有甩開、只是帶點懲罰性的扣緊手指。有點痛可是又有點奇妙的滿足。  
「啊陳信宏你是有喝酒喔怎麼笑得這麼呆？」  
溫尚翊一臉莫名其妙想說明明都我在幫你喝，而陳信宏笑容卻咧得更大。

嘿，不管是在最輕鬆寫意的時候還是最痛苦艱辛的時候，我都想要跟你在一起唷。  
還是不知道未來會發生什麼事，還是不知道什麼時候會遇到不得不分開的場面。或許他們還太年輕去談「愛」，但所謂的永恆也是由每個微小瞬間的真心組成。  
純粹的愛情在大人的社會裡無法通用，他們無法預測那一天何時會到來、是否會到來。而他們唯一能掌握的事情，就是不管在什麼時候都不將手鬆開。

嘿，不管什麼時候，我都想跟你一起過唷。  
在懵懂的17歲交握起的雙手。或許當時只是憑著一抹未經深思的衝動，而愛情的樣貌卻在磨合碰撞之中漸漸清晰、勾勒成只屬於彼此的完整符號。  
呵護著、澆灌著、成長著、照看著，伸展而出的枝椏驕傲挺直。雖然對照起這個世界有如巨獸般龐大得足以吞噬所有單純，僅僅屬於兩人之間的情感太過渺小而脆弱，甚至不知道在這個時代還能被允許走到多遠。但是，嘿，親愛的你，我們約好了唷！在所有可以守護住這份感情的時間裡──  
就讓我們在有限的光陰之中繼續，牽著手、一起走。

END


	21. 番外：只有你

叮咚。  
單純的提示音響起，在午夜的寧靜中異常清晰。陳信宏揉揉酸澀的雙眼，把又一張滿是塗抹痕跡的歌詞稿撥開，翻出被重重遮掩住的手機。  
一封新訊息。  
沒有標題沒有內文，只有一張塞納河畔的黃昏。  
…拍得倒是挺有他的風格。  
陳信宏看著那張暈黃的照片，勾著嘴角瞇著眼、突然就覺得昏昏欲睡了起來。  
－－那是在很多年後，他們維持的平衡。

不知不覺也十多年過去了。  
年少輕狂的他們在恣肆的愛過之後最終還是選擇了各走各路，將心上一部份生生扯開的感覺到現在想起都還是會一陣陣泛起刺痛。這些年來他們各自有了幾段新戀情，一剎那的錯覺他以為一切就可以這樣下去。  
他漸漸可以看著他為了別人而波動情緒，也漸漸學著把自己交到其他人手裡。  
就算只有一部份也是長足的進步。  
這些年他深刻的體會到自己是個慾望深重的傢伙。他想要的東西很多很多，都是「只屬於自己」的。  
自己的書籍、自己的品牌服飾、自己的品牌咖啡廳、自己的藝術展覽、自己的影像作品。他想要的東西很多很多，全都想要抓在手裡。  
所以他才會不經意地想著：也許這樣真的是最好的結局。  
一次又一次的想著，就好像要催眠自己。

某個地方還是會在意的。  
從開始到現在，蔡昇晏聽從了他的每一次任性，然後又把自己調適的像是雲淡風輕的主導者。說在一起就應允、說分開就接受，在某些負面情緒爆發的日子裡，他甚至陰暗的在心中指責當初的蔡昇晏為什麼不能拒絕他的任性、是不是自己對蔡昇晏來說就是這樣可有可無。  
好可怕的黑陳信宏。在情緒過後他總是這樣厭惡著自己，明明也是自己沒辦法拉下臉承認自己的懊悔。

※

總說他蔡昇晏在愛情的世界裡像個孩子。  
他不想說的話，他不會說；他不想走的時候，什麼也無法讓他前進。與其說是堅守自我，不如說是某種意義上的隨波逐流。  
不怎麼做就分手。那當他不想那麼做的時候，也就只能順從的選擇分手。雖然事後回想起，或許當時的對方也只需要一些好話幾句甜言來安撫就可以再走更久。  
但是他不會，一直都不會。  
關鍵可能是最初的那次分離。當時少年的自尊讓他無法說出心中真正的想法，他以為他可以好好的。但那在指縫中片片碎落的東西，或許重要得影響了他往後的生命。  
而當時的他絲毫未覺。

就像一種奇怪的儀式，已經想不起來是從什麼時候開始成形的。  
他養成了發簡訊給陳信宏的習慣，就像是執拗的想在他們之間依舊保留著獨有的聯繫。隨手拍下的小花是因為說明了季節更迭、街上打盹的肥貓是因為羨慕自然的慵懶，更多其他的是連他自己也不記得拍攝理由的微小片段。  
沒有隻字片語的照片就這麼毫無邏輯的傳，倒也沒聽過那唯一的收件人對此抱怨了什麼。  
所以他擅自把這個儀式變成習慣。

－－某部分的自己還是覺得這是種有點自憐的浪漫情懷。雖然太噁心了他絕對打死不認。  
就像當初他在心裡吶喊著顫抖著尖叫著想要卑微乞求的衝動最後卻只表現出雲淡風輕的應允那樣。  
都三十好幾的人了，看得更清楚的事情當然有很多。也更能承認當初自以為只是一段感情的結束、就算再痛苦在漫漫人生中總有一天能夠釋懷的想法，有點接近卻不完全正確。  
至少過了這麼多年後的現在，想來仍舊會感覺酸澀。

※

有段不算短的時間蔡昇晏總是蹭在劉諺明身邊，吐槽毒舌樣樣來卻還是總陪著他練到最後；而那時的陳信宏也又跟溫尚翊形影不離了起來，兩人搭檔的詞曲也越顯默契合拍。  
逃避之後是怯懦的短暫觸碰與試探，花了多少時間他們才能終於能夠重新維持起表面的平靜有了正常的互動關係。他們都需要學習怎麼樣的距離對他們才是最好的，在曾經那樣親密無間之後。  
而這種選擇讓他們錯過了些什麼，這種選擇也讓他們得到了些什麼。  
比起徬徨的年少時期，他們現在終於有了足夠的勇氣說自己再也不怕。但獲得的一切與失去的一切兩相權衡到底孰輕孰重卻沒有人能拿得準。  
即使之間橫亙銀河，但只要從另一個角度注視就能重合的星。彼此的世界距離遙遠卻又緊緊相依，是不是可以說這也是一種永恆？

※

但就算是，這又是不是他們所冀望的永恆？

※

「你很有種嘛！」  
「哈哈哈開個玩笑啊！」  
世界末日年的某一天。剛在記者會上被耍了的蔡昇晏瞪大雙眼，拿手用力戳陳信宏的腰間換來他咯咯的笑個不停。話說陳信宏這人渣最近也太愛招惹他了吧？  
「幹嘛這麼計較！請你吃冰嘛原諒我啦！」  
打打鬧鬧是屬於兄弟的特權，尤其他又是傳說中那個三百六十度無死角絕對「沒有」地雷區的傢伙。陳信宏仰頭開懷笑著，然後又像很久以前那樣仗著身高用力攬住蔡昇晏害他一個踉蹌。  
「請吃冰！你以為我還是小高一啊這樣就想打發我！」  
於是蔡昇晏更起勁，兩人甚至毫無年齡自覺的在後台小小追打了起來。

※

現在想起來或許就是從那時候開始的。一點一點的放鬆了的戒備。

『他當然不幸福啊，想要的東西那麼多、他怎麼會幸福？』  
──他想說其實他是幸福的，只是並不滿足。

※

這陣子的蔡昇晏和陳信宏有點微妙。  
溫尚翊拿著吉他翹著二郎腿檢視諾亞方舟明日版的流程，一抬眼就看到那兩個混蛋在他眼前無所事事打情罵俏。  
嘿對，他以他的良心發誓這不是看他們偷懶而不爽的諷刺說法或什麼的。是真的所謂「打情罵俏」。

※

世界末日平安的過了，感謝地球的努力。  
陳信宏抓著蔡昇晏去吃麻辣鍋。  
黑框眼鏡頭髮往後紮，蔡昇晏煮完第一輪之後才發現笑瞇瞇盯著他沒動筷的陳信宏根本沒約其他人來。  
是怎樣，欠人服侍喔。蔡昇晏撇撇嘴把剛煮好的肉放進陳信宏碗裡，看著那人像突然驚覺自己其實很餓一樣開始了狼吞虎嚥。  
終於不再飢腸轆轆之後兩人開始有一搭沒一搭的聊天，就好像普通認識多年的好朋友那樣聊些不著邊際的話題、甚至談到彼此現在的感情狀態。  
「還不就是這樣囉。」  
蔡昇晏最後以這句話做結，有點無奈又有點坦然。  
平平淡淡的在一起、不很濃烈也像家人的感覺，他和那女孩都有自己的生命自己的驕傲，雖然沒有什麼不滿、但就這樣和平分手也可能是理所當然的結局。  
「是喔～」  
而陳信宏只是咬著筷子間或附和兩句。自從和上一任因為生涯規劃的不同而分開之後他已經單身很久了。每天被工作佔滿滿的他多少也有一點愧疚的味道、所以更不再打算在依舊各方觸角都很忙碌的現在再承諾與誰在一起。  
「欸欸瑪莎莎，如果四十歲的時候我們沒有對象的話我就娶你好了。」  
……………………。  
「…你以為你是十五歲小女生喔。」  
用歡快胡鬧的口氣說出的提案換來了兩人之間的靜默。蔡昇晏嚥下口中的青江菜，硬生生慢了好幾拍才終於有辦法吐槽出口。  
──倒也沒有拒絕？

※

就在溫尚翊承受不住而即將眼瞎之前，平常一直在放閃光接近免疫的已婚組也終於感覺到身邊那團金燦燦的原來不是自己的既視感與錯覺。  
那是怎樣？小眼睛與眼鏡男以眼神進行對話，然後兩人雙雙看向感覺會知道些什麼的團長大人。  
「拎杯母災啦！自己去問那兩個人渣！」  
團長大人的爆發。直接就著蔡昇晏的手吃烤肉串的陳信宏一臉無辜，連乖乖把手上的串燒餵給陳信宏的蔡昇晏都丟了個意味著你吵屁啊的白眼。  
我容易嗎我？！當這群越老越機車的傢伙的團長我容易嗎我？！  
還好這裡是日本街頭，當紅樂團吉他手的崩潰也只會稍微得到一點路人的注目和團員的鄙視而已，完全不會影像團體形象。  
真是可喜可賀可口可樂。

※

新代言所以要換新手機，陳信宏坐沒坐相的倒在大雞腿沙發上轉移舊資料順便看看有沒有要刪的東西。  
一個被設為保護的相本輯被原封不動的備份到新手機裡。

※

「欸陳信宏，」  
演唱會結束後的慶功宴，怪獸以一抵四和flumpool喝了開來，蔡昇晏坐在陳信宏旁邊突然的開口。  
「我跟她分手了。」  
「…蛤？」  
陳信宏眨眨眼，一時之間搞不太清楚蔡昇晏說這話的用意何在。  
「雖然還有好幾年，但是不先試婚嗎？」  
蔡昇晏笑得就像什麼都知道了一樣，反而讓陳信宏一時失語無法回話。  
…這應該是幻覺吧？  
「阿信さん！痛いです！」*2  
隨手偷捏身邊的人結果捏到跑來避風頭的隆太，好糟糕的國民外交。

※

「我說的是真的喔。」  
剛好就在蔡昇晏生日那天，他一身輕便只揹了個斜背包就來陳信宏家按門鈴。  
「陳總裁～你家貝斯手負債累累之前在女朋友家同居現在分手沒地方住了，快收留他～」  
死皮賴臉的表情與任性無賴的口氣，陳信宏不自覺就笑了出聲。  
「我家貝斯手超會荼毒我的，我哪敢說不呢。」  
「拜託，到底誰才是粉絲口中的大魔王啊！小的還比不上您呢！」  
一個一邊耍嘴皮一邊展開雙手、一個一邊吐槽一邊抱了過去，最後甚至成了有如耳鬢廝磨的聲調。

※

如果你的自尊讓你無法反悔，那這次就由我向前。  
也正因為是你，所以我才能辦到。

※

──瑪莎！瑪莎！瑪莎！瑪莎！瑪莎！  
「叫屁喔你！」  
「哪有叫，我用打的～」  
像偷腥的貓一樣，嘴角的上揚停不下來。  
「啊對了，」  
陳信宏轉過頭，扶住蔡昇晏的兩肩打擾他整理少的可憐的行李。  
幹嘛啦的眼刀掃過，對陳信宏傷害為零。  
「生日快樂唷！」

然後從今以後，請多指教！  
…知道啦，囉嗦耶。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1）「拎杯母災啦！自己去問那兩個人渣！」（老子不知道啦！自己去問那兩個人渣！）  
> *2）「阿信さん！痛いです！」（阿信哥！會痛！）


	22. 第十六章：愚人節版特別結局

你知道嗎？  
能和喜歡的人永遠在一起，是一件很幸福的事情。

※

正如之前經紀人曾經預言的：你們的好日子到頭了，要有心理準備。

出道之後每個團員都當三個用、蠟燭分好幾頭拼命燒，但身為新人沒有權力抱怨甚至還應該要感激的大量工作與少到可憐的睡眠，讓他們都沒有辦法再想太多、只能咬牙繼續往前走。  
因為行程表並不會因為他們需要時間思考而空出時間。

──但這其實是一個藉口。  
將事情懸而未決的原因歸咎於生活的忙碌，但陳信宏心知肚明：真正的原因是來自於缺乏勇氣。畢竟就算每天忙得輪軸轉，兩人的事情還是會在不經意的時候無法控制地佔據大腦、就像現在。  
陳信宏盯著壓低帽緣靠在褓母車車窗上閉目小憩的蔡昇晏，不自覺就看著他的側臉出了神。  
刻意拉開的距離確實讓他非常難受，對身為引爆點但實際上頗為無辜的劉諺明也依然有著小小的疙瘩──雖然這點他相信仍舊沒有被蔡昇晏發覺。但是站遠了，能夠更全面性的思考也是事實。他喜歡看蔡昇晏笑、他喜歡看蔡昇晏做自己、他喜歡看蔡昇晏自在的過著他想要的人生。當然他也希望自己是其中的一部份。  
但在這短短一個月的時間經歷發片出道，他才真切地發現──  
他們曾經太小看這個世界，以為有了愛情就能走到終點。

褓母車內一片寂靜。裝睡的蔡昇晏張開眼，注視著難得坐在自己旁邊、現在昏睡了過去的陳信宏，克制自己想要觸碰的欲望。  
這些日子以來從最開始的難以置信到現在可以冷靜下來思考，的確讓他吃了不少苦頭。左胸到現在還是會隱隱發疼，但是他漸漸想通了許多。  
或許，這才是最好的決定。  
他們現在算得上是公眾人物了──一毀，就是毀掉所有人努力了好幾年、盼望了好幾年、革命了好幾年才終於快要成真的夢。  
而且搖滾樂團總是這樣，最初所有的目光和所有的壓力都會集中在主唱的身上。所有的批評所有的要求所有的訕笑著嗜血的眼光，都在等著從他身上找到可以窮追猛打的點來釋放。  
終究還是伸出了手，陳信宏眼下的黑眼圈讓人不忍。而對他而言，更加心疼。  
他不想，成為能讓旁人傷害陳信宏的理由。

※

不走華麗偶像路線的他們只能一場表演一場表演苦幹實幹，倒也算是押對了方向──經紀公司的專業果真不可小覷。從來沒有想到他們這幾個初出茅廬的臭小子可以把西門町塞成這樣。  
佔領了西門町的那天，好不容易從瘋狂的歌迷群中脫身的陳信宏站在台上、甚至有種恍惚的感覺。  
而明明應該要為此感到純粹興奮的，但在開心的情緒之下、他卻莫名感覺有點驚恐──每一個眼神每一次揮手都被放大檢視、每一個動作每一句話都被過分解讀，有些在腦袋一片空白下做出的回應、甚至在學校裡做過的事情都被一件一件挖掘出來細細咀嚼珍藏。  
一方面對這種愛非常感激，那些專注的臉、大聲唱和的聲音也總是如此直擊心房──滿脹的情緒甚至讓他好幾次眼眶濕熱。但是一方面又覺得有些不能適應的害怕。

「呀！是阿信！」  
沒錯，就像這種時候。  
頭髮睡亂衣服亂穿，剛從錄音室出來打算去覓食就被一群歌迷堵上的時候。  
一個一個簽名、一個一個握手，最後被要求一個一個拍照。閃亮亮的眼神讓人沒有辦法拒絕。陳信宏笑笑沒說什麼，心中正盤算著等等還是回去叫外賣比較妥當，就聽到一個薄薄的嗓音從後方傳來。  
「可以把主唱還給我們嗎？」「瑪莎！」  
女孩們騷動著。而蔡昇晏只是微笑，口吻卻不容拒絕：「大家一起拍一張就好？這傢伙跑出來偷懶，我得快點把他抓回去呀。」

好了好了快回家啦，都幾點了！  
驅散歌迷之後蔡昇晏才終於望向陳信宏，還完全褪去剛才假惺惺的和善、換上顯而易見的無奈。  
「她們怎麼說你就怎麼做咧，你不知道她們最想把你生吞活剝嗎？」  
很普通的一句話，但陳信宏卻有點愣住了。  
好像很久沒有，跟蔡昇晏像這個樣子對上眼了。他不合時宜的這麼想著。  
蔡昇晏嘮嘮叨叨的邊走邊碎碎念，讓陳信宏有種很懷念的感覺。在他意識到之前，他已經伸手抱住了蔡昇晏。  
「陳信宏、你…！」  
蔡昇晏兩手抵在陳信宏的胸前，聲線慌亂地企圖制止卻被陳信宏牢牢抱住。接著在陳信宏的耳語之下、蔡昇晏放棄反抗，甚至輕輕抓住了他的上衣。  
然後點了點頭。

「欸？你們兩個…」  
溫尚翊瞠目結舌。但不是他要大驚小怪，如果你有跟陰沉的陳信宏跟低氣壓的蔡昇晏日夜相處過一個月，你也一定可以體會到他現在這種驚訝。  
你看連石錦航都很不敢置信。…好吧，劉諺明除外。  
「…你們兩個沒事了喔？」  
還是石錦航有膽識。溫尚翊對於他問出自己緊急剎車的問題表示感激。  
「哪有什麼事～對吧瑪莎莎？」  
瑪莎莎！一個多月沒聽過的稱呼！說之前沒事誰信啊！  
「對啦對啦你說的都對啦！快點決定你要叫哪家外賣啦！」  
蔡昇晏沒好氣的回話。但你以為這很正常嗎？蔡昇晏也一個多月不曾這麼流利的回嗆過陳信宏了啊！  
關係修復是好事，但就是有種莫名的違和感卻說不上來。溫尚翊狐疑的與石錦航對看一眼，正要開口詢問就被進門的經紀人打斷。  
「晚餐等下車上再吃，有個通告臨時有更動！快快快、快準備！」  
「蛤？！這樣會死人啦！」

而這一打斷，就是再也找不到機會問。  
陳信宏和蔡昇晏回到了與之前相似的關係，團內的氣氛也終於雨過天青。  
──但是他們都知道，有些什麼已經不同了。

※

你知道嗎？  
能和喜歡的人永遠在一起，是一件很幸福的事情。

曾經他們都太小看這個世界，以為只憑著對彼此的感情就能走到終點。  
媒體的審視、歌迷的注目、公司的要求、父母的期望，甚至、他們夢想的存亡。太多事情會被影響、太多變數會再出現，他們過去太小看這個世界、小看這個隨時有能力把他們撕裂的世界。  
但如果我們最後決定不在一起，那就沒有什麼能夠把我們撕裂。

你知道嗎？  
能和你永遠在一起，是我最幸福的事情。  
在心底留一個只屬於你我的地方。就算今後是以兄弟、朋友、團員的身分，也是屬於我、最幸福的事情。

※第十六章、全文完※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相愛著並珍視著在自己心中的對方、人生路上能常伴左右直至最終，也是一種Happy ending哪。至少不會有理由能讓任何人、任何事阻止他們「相愛」了，對吧？


End file.
